Dragon Ball Heroes: The New Generation
by EdgeDraBlaze31
Summary: This is about the game i heard Dragon Ball Heroes that's only out in japan i read a few fanficitions about it so i decided to make my own. Has the 19 playable avatars in the game in story meaning Akina avatar is in it. When Beat and Friends are in the world of Dragon Ball Z. Future Trunks tell them of a horrible future. How can they help? [BeatxNote ShikoxRin KeimaxAkina HikarixOC]
1. Battle Against Cell

This is story is about the game I hear a lot about named Dragon Ball Heroes so i wanted to make my own fanfic about it and here it is. It starts with Character Introductions.

I do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z, or dragon ball gt, only this fanfic

* * *

_**Characters:**_

**Name: **Beat

**Age:** 13

**Race:** Saiyan/Human

**Class:** Hero

**List of Attacks & Moves**: Flight

Ki Sense

Spirit Sword

Kamehameha

Galick Gun

Final Explosion

Spirit Bomb

Dragon Fist

Saiyan Spirit

Super Saiyan

**Appearance: **Beat appearance is like that of Goku in Dragon Ball GT, but a little taller and has a different hairstyle. His clothes are similar to Goten's in Dragon Ball Z: he has a undershirt that is yellow and goes to his wrist like Goten's blue undershirt. His torso and bottoms are both a crimson like red, and he wears a blue-aqua colored belt. His shoes are almost exactly like GT Goku's but instead of white ankle wraps, the hero wears yellow. Later he wears an outfit that has the same torso color shirt, wears a black undershirt, and a blue colored robe.

**Name: **Kiema

**Age: **14

**Race: **Saiyan/Human

**Class:**Elite

**List of Attacks & Moves: **Flight

Ki Sense

Masenko

Destructio Disc

Revenger Cannon

Gigantic Meteor

Spirit Sword

Spirit Bomb

Saiyan Spirit

Super Saiyan

Appearance: Kiema's appearance is very close to that of Android 17 from Dragon Ball Z, but he is much shorter. He wears a blue suit, with a yellow belt, and blue shoes, with black trousers.

**Name: **Shiko

**Age:**14

**Race: **Saiyan/Human

**Class:** Berserker

**List of Attacks & Moves**: Flight

Ki Sense

Exploding Wave

Eye Lasers

Big Bang Storm

Break Cannon

Saiyan Spirit

Galick Gun

Super Saiyan

**Appearance: **Wears an outfit similar to Broly, has Raditz hair, has Vegeta look, he wears yellow pants, has black boots, and purple wristbands. Later wears Saiyan Battle Armor

Name: Note

**Age:**13

**Race:** Saiyan/Human

**Class: **Heroine

**List of Attacks & Moves**: Flight

Ki Sense

Spirit Sword

Full Power

Rapid Fire

Kamehameha

Spirit Bomb

Saiyan Spirit

Super Saiyan

**Appearance: **Note is a girl who likes like pan from Dragon Ball GT with a pony tail and bow wearing a similar outfit to Beat. Later wears another outfit similar to beat.

**Name: **Hikari

**Age: **13

**Race: **Saiyan/Human

**Class: **Elite

**List of Attacks & Moves:** Flight

Ki Sense

Super Assault Combo

Soaring Dragon Strike

Wild Rush Blaster

Saiyan Spirit

Full Power Energy Wave

Super Saiyan

**Appearance: **Wears a blue Chinese like dress on. Looks like android 18 but isn't.

**Name: **Rin

**Age: **14

**Race: **Saiyan/Human

**Class:** Berserker

**List of Attacks & Moves: **Flight

Ki Sense

Homing Energy Wave

Saiyan Spirit

Full Power Energy Wave

Explosion Wave

Double Galick Gun

Super Saiyan

**Appearance: **Wears Saiyan Battle Armor that partly broken, later wears fully fixed Saiyan Battle Armor.

**Name:** Akina

**Age:** 13

**Race:** Human

**Class:** Heroine

**List of Attacks & Moves**: Flight

Ki Sense

Full Power Energy Wave

Death Ball

Death Beam

Flame Shower Breath

Continuous Energy Bullets

Galick Gun

Final Explosion

Spirit Bomb

Kamehameha

Appearance: Wears pink clothes with a Dark Pink undershirt, and a green belt, With Dark Pink boots, and green wrist bands (imagine the clothes Note Wear but like this)

**Name:** Froze

**Age: **They think is 14 or 15

**Race:** Frieza's unnamed race

**Class:** Hero

**List of Attacks & Moves:** Flight

Ki Sense

Barrage Death Beam

Death Wave

Spirit Bomb

Gigantic Meteor

**Appearance: **he is a member of Frieza race except he does not wear the same Battle Armor Frieza and his father wears his skin is the color and his horns are white. He is in his first form

**Name: **Glacier

**Age: **They think he is 14

**Race: **Frieza's unnamed race

**Class:** Berserker

**List of Attacks & Moves: **Flight

Ki Sense

Death Blaster

Eye Beam

Death Comet

Punishing Rush

Full Power Energy Wave

**Appearance:**Looks a lot like Froze but mouth is covered by what seems to be armor and same for other parts of the body with what seems like armor. Later most of this body is covered by this armor like skin. Possibly in his 1st form

**Name: **Chill

**Age: **They think he is 15

**Class: **Elite

**List of Attacks & Moves: **Flight

Ki Sense

Death Beam

Finger Blitz Barrage

Psycho Blast

Full Power Energy Wave

Continuous Energy Blast

Death Cannon

**Appearance: **Is a member of Frieza Race on the Frieza race card. He is in his fourth form so is possibly stronger than the rest.

**Name:** Kabra

**Age**: 14

**Race:** Majin

**Class: **Hero

**List of Attacks & Moves: **Flight

Ki Sense

Angry Explosion

Healing

Kamehameha

Continuous Energy Bullets

**Appearance**: Kabra's appearance is similar to Majin Buu, but shorter. He wears yellow pants, yellow gloves, red boots, a red armor for protection, a dark mantle, a dark green belt with a jewel on it, and a golden crown.

**Name: **Ras

**Age: **15

**Race: **Majin

**Class: **Berserker

**List of Attacks & Moves: **Flight

Ki Sense

Mystic Attack

Regeneration

Kamehameha

Finger Beam

Full Power Energy Wave Barrage

**Appearance: **Kid Buu like Majin Wears a black crown, black arm and shoulder guards, and yellow pants.

**Name: **Zone

**Age: **13

**Race: **Majin

**Class: **Elite

**List of Attacks & Moves: **Flight

Ki Sense

Healing

Regeneration

Vaporize!

Wizard Barrier

Mouth Blast

**Appearance: **Looks like Majin buu, but wears a blue crown, black shoulder and arm guards, Blue armor, and white belt. Later the blue crown is replace with a type of hat you see the pope wear. Blue robe with yellow outlining, and a white cape.

**Name: **Tsumuri

**Age**: 15

**Race:** Namekian

**Signature Skills:** Flight

Ki Sense

Fusion(with other Namekians)

Special Beam Cannon

Spirit Sword

Light Grenade

Explosive Demon Cannon

**Appearance:** Tsumuri looks like a younger version of Piccolo. He wears a white cape, along with a white turban and purple Gi like Piccolo

**Name: **Denko

**Age:** 14

**Race: **Namekian

**Class: **Berserker

**List of Attacks & Moves: **Flight

Ki Sense

Regeneration

Mystic Flasher

Full Power Energy Wave

**Appearance: **a Namekian that looks like Nail, no body armor wears red pants. Later wears black pants, with a red robe

**Name: **Geno

**Age: **They think he is 16

**Race: **Namekian

**Class: **Elite

**List of Attacks & Moves: **Flight

Ki Sense

Healing

Special Beam Cannon

Full Power Energy Wave

Barrier

**Appearance: **Looks like Dende, wears a blue cape, similar clothes to Beat but body is white, arm is purple, later wears white robe with blue arm ends, with a type of turban on his head, has blue pants.

* * *

that's all for now the 2nd Chapter of Dragon Ball Heroes Fanfiction has been released get reading now


	2. Future in trouble, Intense Training

I do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z, or dragon ball gt, only this fanfic

*SFX Large amount of wind blowing by*

Beat: Alright we arrived at Kami's Tower, So what was the other thing i needed to know about Trunks

Future Trunks: I'll tell you after your friends are healed.

Beat: Alright.

~Akina & the others come out~

Akina: Ouch my head

Beat: Hey Akina are you alright.

Akina: Oh hey bet when you get here? I'm Alright by the way.

Beat: to answer your question a couple a minute ago.

Note: So who took out Cell?

Shiko: Beat & Goku.

Rin: Well that was unexpected for Beat to help Goku take out cell

Hikari: I though at least Shiko or Kiema will take him out

Beat: Hey i'm strong don't doubt my strength.

Hikari: Maybe later we don't know if it was strength or pure luck.

Kiema: Yeah Beat you could have been lucky.

~Yamcha comes out~

Yamcha: Well here's another new face Nice to meet you i'm Yamcha, i heard you helped Goku take out Cell?

Beat: Yeah i did I'm Beat just so you know, so i take it you meet my friends already huh?

Yamcha: Yeah they helped us battle Cell and the Cell Juniors, the girls were especially stronger than the guys.

Rin: Hear that were stronger than the guys.

Beat: Hey give them a break there were only two of them till I came.

Akina: Yeah that is true.

Future Trunks: Alright can you seven come here the ones with tails.

All except Yamcha: Alright!

Future Trunks: I have brought the seven of you to come help us in this timeline.

Beat: What is so important that you needour help for?

Future Trunks: In this timeline i have seen horrible changes even though Cell is defeated, i have seen even more powerful enemies that gets everyone killed in the end.

Note: We get the point so you brought us here for extra help.

Future Trunks: exactly

Shiko: Alright but can you answer us a question?

Future Trunks: What is it.

Shiko: WHY DO WE HAVE TAILS?

Future Trunks: I am not completely sure about that but it is possible they came form hidden saiyan DNA genes inside you.**  
**

Rin: WHAT! YOUR TELLING ME WERE PART SAIYAN?!

Beat: Rin claim down, but explain why Akina doesn't have a tail

Future Trunks: Its possible she is fully Human or has little saiyan DNA genes that she didn't grow her tail.

Akina: I'm alright with that.

Future Trunks: You guys shall make up the team named Time Force. You guys will back and forth between this time and yours to make sure disaster don;t happen.

The Seven in Unison: Alright

~Vegeta appears~

Vegeta: Alright I got the situation from Trunks, so who are the people im training

Rin & Shiko: Right here.

Vegeta: Hmph. You guys don't look like you'll last long.

Rin: Well you won't know tell we spar am i right.

Shiko: Yeah so give us your best shot.

~Gohan appears~

I heard a bit about me training with two others from Trunks.

Kiema: That would be me and my sister Hikari.

Gohan: Alright then lets get started

Goku: Well Beat and Note that just leaves us doesn't it.

Beat: Wait! i know this is only two people training with one person but once in awhile can you switch me out with Akina.

Akina: Beat you don't really have to do that.

Goku: It's alright its normal to be worried about your friend. That's nice alright i can do that, We will be switching out with Vegeta and Gohan anyway.

Beat: Thanks alot Goku.

*Note gets furious*

Note: ARE WE GONNA TRAIN OR ARE WE GONNA STAND AND TALK ALL DAY.

Goku & Beat: Sorry!

Goku: Alright it will start out with one group at a time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber we just train for one day in there alright.

Vegeta: I'll take my group first Shiko, Rin come on.

Shiko & Rin: Got it.

Gohan: So dad do we train with the others out here.

Goku: Yeah that's right

Note: So since training out here can Akina train with us?

Goku: it would be uneven and we would have a hard time trying to take on the 1 vs 3 match for me and Gohan

Akina: It's alright i can train by myself for awhile.

Beat: Okay then lets get to training

_~Goku spars against Beat and Note in the desert~_

Beat: Alright take this Kame...

Goku: Kame...

Beat & Goku in Unison: hameHA!

*SFX of The Energy Waves Clashing*

*SFX Explosion*

Note: don't forget about me Kamehameha!

_~Blast hits Goku but is uneffective~_

Goku: Nice that hurt a bit.

_~Gohan spars against Kiema and Hikari in the mountains~_

Kiema: Masenko

_~Gohan dodges to the right~_

Gohan: Whoa! How you learn that i don't remember anyone teaching you that or anyone training you with Piccolo?

Kiema: Secret.

Hikari: Pay attention Gohan *Uses Super Assault Combo on Gohan*

Gohan: Whoa! Your fast.

Hikari: Thanks.

_~Inside the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber Vegeta trains with Rin & Shiko~_

Vegeta: Come on you brats, you should at least be able to take me on with the two of you I'm not even in my Super Saiyan state yet.

Shiko: Why you!

Rin: Hey Vegeta! Here's a present for you.

Rin: Homing Energy Wave!

Shiko: Galick Gun

_~Vegeta blocks with explosion wave~_

Vegeta: Not bad, not bad at all, but not good enough.

_~Vegeta Charges energy~_

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Shiko: looks like were doing this again

Shiko & Rin: Galick Gun!

_~Akina Private training with herself in the forest~_

Akina: Lets see the best move i should try to learn is the Kamehameha

Akina: Alright i'll start off with that.

Akina: Kamehame...HA!

_ ~Large amount of energy comes out of hands and shoots toward the sky.~_

Akina: Amazing that one had alot of power in it.

Akina: Alright i think i should try attacking something.

_~Bear Comes out~_

Akina: AAAAAHH!

_*Bear and Akina go to hand to hand combat*_

_(Several min later)_

Akina: That was scary but i finally beat him.

Akina. I Wonder if the others are done yet.

_~Back to Goku training with Beat and Note~_

Goku: Alright i guess thats enough for today.

Exhausted Beat & Note: Alright.

Goku: Lets head back to the lookout I'll take you there.

Beat & Note: Okay.

_~Note Passes out~_

Beat: We should get going now Note looks like she is ready to sleep.

Goku: Right.

_~Back to Gohan training with Kiema and Hikari~_

Gohan: Guys are you tried.

Kiema: Yeah

Hikari: I can keep going!

_~Hikari passes out~_

Kiema: don't push yourse..

_~Kiema faints~_

Gohan: Looks like you guys can't help but pass out I'll take you guys back to the lookout.

_~Vegeta inside the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber with Rin & Shiko~_

Vegeta: You brats look like your about to pass I'm taking you outside were done here.

Exhausted Shiko: Alright

Sleepy Rin: I'm okay with that.

_~Group leaves the Hyperbolic Time-Chamber~_

_~Akina comes to the lookout~_

_*Mr. Popo Appears along with Goku & Gohan group*_

Mr. Popo: Vegeta group is done Shall we have Gohan group go next.

Gohan: Maybe later these guys passed out.

Goku: Note is asleep but Beat has enough energy I can go with him.

Beat: Nah. We can train with Akina since Note is asleep for now.

Akina: Yeah and since Gohan has his group asleep it will be a two vs two spar so its alright now.

Goku: true alright lets get started.

**Next Chapter comes out in 1 week or 2 days**


	3. Akina & Beat Training

I do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z, or dragon ball gt, only this fanfic

_~Goku and Gohan spar against Beat & Akina at the desert~_

_~Goku and Beat fight 1v1 leaving Akina to fight Gohan~_

Beat: Alright take this Kamehameha!

_~Goku deflects the beam~_

Goku: Wow you gotten better at using that technique

Beat: Thanks now get ready for my attack.

_~Beat rushes at Goku giving him three punches then a side kick~_

_~Goku blocks all the attacks Beat gives him~_

Goku: To slow.

Beat: Not quite.

_~Beat gives a surprise kick to the face~_

_~StunnedGoku~_**  
**

Goku: Nice attack now take this.

_~Goku punches Beat in the face hitting him down to the ground making a crater~_

_~Akina rushes at Gohan~_

_~Gohan throws Akina away to the ground then appears in front of her~_

Akina: I'm not gonna lose.

_~Akina kicks Gohan high into the sky~_

Gohan: Ouch! That hurt

Akina: You ready for this.

Akina: Full Power Energy Wave!

_~Gohan recovers~_

Gohan: Your gonna need to do better than that.

Gohan: Get ready for this. MASENKO!

*SFX Explosion*

_~Gohan appears beside Goku~_

Gohan: Hey dad there doing great but i suggest we do a team Kamehameha on them.

Goku: Are you sure the can take it?

Beat: Yeah we can take anything you dish out. Right Akina?

Akina: Right!

Goku: Alright then

_~Akina stands by Beat side~'_

Akina: You ready Beat.

Beat: Yeah lets do this.

Beat & Akina: Kame...

Goku & Gohan: Kame...

the 4 say: hameHa!

_~Energy Clash shakes ands destroyed some of the landscape~_

Beat: Akina we got to hold it just for a little bit more.

Akina: Got it i'll do my best.

*SFX Explosion*

Goku: Wow. There great it's amazing with the progress they made with just a couple of days.

Gohan: Yeah i know dad its impressive.

_~Goku & Gohan appear right beside Beat & Akina~_

Goku: You guys are amazing even with me and Gohan at our normal states you guys pulled off against or Kamehameha's.

Gohan: Yeah i have to admit i doubt i could that

Akina: Thanks guys.

Beat: Yeah. Thanks guys, but I got to say holding our Kamehameha's were a bit hard against yours.

Akina: Yeah you guys sterngth are amazing.

~Future Trunks appears~

Future Trunks: Sorry to interrupt your training guys, but I need Beat for a mission i got for him, same with Note.

Future Trunks: Where is Note by the way?

Beat: Note is at the Lookout.

Akina: What about the rest of us were is our mission?

Future Trunks: Sorry i just need those two as of now we'll have mission for the rest of you guys trust me.

Beat: Alright then whats the mission?

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the other three but is was mainly 2v2 so it ****wouldn't be that long.**


	4. Travel to the Past, Defeat Frieza

i do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball gt, or dragon ball heroes only this fanfic.

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Heroes

_Past Goku: You two take out those other soldiers then help me take out Frieza_

_Note & Beat: Right_

_~Beat throws an energy ball at the 11th soldier and Note uses an Ki attack to knock the 12th soldier out~_

_Freiza: Why you little..._

_~Frieza charges to full power while the 3 saiyans rush at him~_

**Current Timeline**

~The three saiyans engaged Frieza in hand to hand combat~

Beat: Goku lets end this!

Past Goku: Right! Wait how do you know my name.

Beat: I.. uh

Note: There's no time for questions look!

~Frieza charges up a death ball~

Beat: AH! He's gonna destroy the planet.

Note: We can't let him do that.

Past Goku: Right let's do a..

~Goku is interrupted by Beat~

Beat: a Kamehameha Wave right.

Past Goku: How do you know about the Kamehameha?

Note: Beat shut up your revealing too much information.

Beat: Sorry, sorry.

Beat: Anyway, Goku, Note let's get ready

Note: Right!

Past Goku: Hm

Past Goku, Note & Beat: Kamehame...

Past Goku, Note & Beat:HA!

_~The Saiyans launch the Kamehameha at Frieza~_

Frieza: Take this you darn saiyan monkeys.

_~Frieza launches his Death ball~_

_~The ground and the very planet shake due to the blast collision~_

Beat: We won't let you win

Past Goku: Everyone unleash all the power you got now!

Beat & Note: Alright!

_~The three saiyans unleash their full power out on Frieza blasting away his Death ball and Frieza himself~_

Frieza: CURSE YOU MONKEYS!

_~Frieza gets a case of explosions~_

Past Goku: Thanks for the help but i have to ask who are u guys

Beat: Ah thats a secret .

Note: Anyway Goku we got to go the planet is about to go boom.

Note: Goku take the one of the Ginyu Force's fighter pods go escape.

Past Goku: Alright thanks.

_~Past Goku Dashes away to one of the Ginyu Force's fighter pods ~_

Past Goku Thinking: Man who were those guys.

_~Past Goku gets on the Ginyu Force fighter pod and it sends him off the planet. __Back to Beat & Note~_

Beat: Looks like it time for us to go now huh?

Note: Yeah.

_~Beat & Note Dash to the time machines then get inside them~_

Beat: Time Machine send us back to the year 767 and put us at Kami's Lookout

**Time Machine Operator:** Sending those named Beat and Note back to year 767 at Kami's Lookout_  
_

~Swoosh Back at the future~

Future Trunks: Hey guys your back so how did it go.

Beat: It went great we kick Frieza's but

Future Trunks: Ah that's good to here now besides that I have a new mission for the rest of you

Note: Really what is it

Future Trunks: We'll Discuss that when were all here so come on let go get the others

Beat: Alright let's go I can't wait for the next mission were gonna get

Note: Me either i wonder what is gonna be.

Future Trunks: Well then let's go the sooner we get the other the sooner you guys find out.

_~The 3 Dash all the way to where the others are~_

Future Trunks: Hey guys are the others here.

_~Keima appears with Hikari while Shiko appears with Rin and Akina~_

Shiko: Hey guys whats sup

Future Trunks: I have a new mission for the 7 of you guys.

Keima: What type of mission is it?

Future Trunks: Well its a split up type of mission, The Girls are going to compete on the Intergalactic Tournament over Seas by going with their Time Machines and heading to the future to defeat Bojack,

Future Trunks: Beat, Shiko, and Kiema are going to me in the current time to take out The Legendary Super Saiyan.

Rin: Hey how come they get to fight The Legendary Super Saiyan is it because you think were weaker than them.

_~Rin said ready to punch through Trunks face~_

Future Trunks: of course not; i need you guys to go separately to finish quicker.

Future Trunks: You guys will obviously take out Bojack and when your done bring Gohan, and Vegeta with you because you'll obviously finish Defeating Bojack faster than we will.

Future Trunks: That reminds me of something.

_~Future Trunks opens up a Capsule that bring up four Time Machines~_

Akina: What are these for?

Future Trunks: Those help you time travel to the future, I explained how it works to Beat andNote so they Note will tell you.

Keima: Nice.

Hikari: Cool my first Time Travel Mission

Future Trunks: Thanks now it think it's time we get going now Beat, Shiko, Kiema it's time we get going

The 3 Saiyan Males Say: Right.

Beat: Hey guys take care Best of luck.

Note: Thanks good luck to you to.

Shiko: Okay Watch take us to Goku.

Kiema: Anyway good luck guys

_~The Saiyans dash away heading to the pod that takes them to the 2nd Planet Vegeta~_

Note: (whispering) Beat please don't die.

Rin: Note you say something?

_~Note face turned bright red~_

Note: Ah i didn't say anything please ignore that.

Akina: Hm... are you sure i think we heard you whisper something.

Note: No it was nothing anyway were wasting time lets go.

Note: Anyway strap in the Time Machines, then tell the the location and the year you want to go there and poof your there.

Akina: Sounds simple enough.

Hikari: Alright Take us to Year 767 At the 1st ever Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament.

**Time Machine Operator: *Teleporting***

* * *

**What will happen to our heroes on there next mission find out next time on ****D**ragon Ball Heroes.

**Next Chapter out! Read it.**


	5. Frieza defeat, New Mission

i do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball gt, or dragon ball heroes only this fanfic.

* * *

Previously on Dragon Ball Heroes

_Past Goku: You two take out those other soldiers then help me take out Frieza_

_Note & Beat: Right_

_~Beat throws an energy ball at the 11th soldier and Note uses an Ki attack to knock the 12th soldier out~_

_Freiza: Why you little..._

_~Frieza charges to full power while the 3 saiyans rush at him~_

**Current Timeline**

~The three saiyans engaged Frieza in hand to hand combat~

Beat: Goku lets end this!

Past Goku: Right! Wait how do you know my name.

Beat: I.. uh

Note: There's no time for questions look!

~Frieza charges up a death ball~

Beat: AH! He's gonna destroy the planet.

Note: We can't let him do that.

Past Goku: Right let's do a..

~Goku is interrupted by Beat~

Beat: a Kamehameha Wave right.

Past Goku: How do you know about the Kamehameha?

Note: Beat shut up your revealing too much information.

Beat: Sorry, sorry.

Beat: Anyway, Goku, Note let's get ready

Note: Right!

Past Goku: Hm

Past Goku, Note & Beat: Kamehame...

Past Goku, Note & Beat:HA!

_~The Saiyans launch the Kamehameha at Frieza~_

Frieza: Take this you darn saiyan monkeys.

_~Frieza launches his Death ball~_

_~The ground and the very planet shake due to the blast collision~_

Beat: We won't let you win

Past Goku: Everyone unleash all the power you got now!

Beat & Note: Alright!

_~The three saiyans unleash their full power out on Frieza blasting away his Death ball and Frieza himself~_

Frieza: CURSE YOU MONKEYS!

_~Frieza gets a case of explosions~_

Past Goku: Thanks for the help but i have to ask who are u guys

Beat: Ah thats a secret .

Note: Anyway Goku we got to go the planet is about to go boom.

Note: Goku take the one of the Ginyu Force's fighter pods go escape.

Past Goku: Alright thanks.

_~Past Goku Dashes away to one of the Ginyu Force's fighter pods ~_

Past Goku Thinking: Man who were those guys.

_~Past Goku gets on the Ginyu Force fighter pod and it sends him off the planet. __Back to Beat & Note~_

Beat: Looks like it time for us to go now huh?

Note: Yeah.

_~Beat & Note Dash to the time machines then get inside them~_

Beat: Time Machine send us back to the year 767 and put us at Kami's Lookout

**Time Machine Operator:** Sending those named Beat and Note back to year 767 at Kami's Lookout_  
_

~Swoosh Back at the future~

Future Trunks: Hey guys your back so how did it go.

Beat: It went great we kick Frieza's but

Future Trunks: Ah that's good to here now besides that I have a new mission for the rest of you

Note: Really what is it

Future Trunks: We'll Discuss that when were all here so come on let go get the others

Beat: Alright let's go I can't wait for the next mission were gonna get

Note: Me either i wonder what is gonna be.

Future Trunks: Well then let's go the sooner we get the other the sooner you guys find out.

_~The 3 Dash all the way to where the others are~_

Future Trunks: Hey guys are the others here.

_~Keima appears with Hikari while Shiko appears with Rin and Akina~_

Shiko: Hey guys whats sup

Future Trunks: I have a new mission for the 7 of you guys.

Keima: What type of mission is it?

Future Trunks: Well its a split up type of mission, The Girls are going to compete on the Intergalactic Tournament over Seas by going with their Time Machines and heading to the future to defeat Bojack,

Future Trunks: Beat, Shiko, and Kiema are going to me in the current time to take out The Legendary Super Saiyan.

Rin: Hey how come they get to fight The Legendary Super Saiyan is it because you think were weaker than them.

_~Rin said ready to punch through Trunks face~_

Future Trunks: of course not; i need you guys to go separately to finish quicker.

Future Trunks: You guys will obviously take out Bojack and when your done bring Gohan, and Vegeta with you because you'll obviously finish Defeating Bojack faster than we will.

Future Trunks: That reminds me of something.

_~Future Trunks opens up a Capsule that bring up four Time Machines~_

Akina: What are these for?

Future Trunks: Those help you time travel to the future, I explained how it works to Beat andNote so they Note will tell you.

Keima: Nice.

Hikari: Cool my first Time Travel Mission

Future Trunks: Thanks now it think it's time we get going now Beat, Shiko, Kiema it's time we get going

The 3 Saiyan Males Say: Right.

Beat: Hey guys take care Best of luck.

Note: Thanks good luck to you to.

Shiko: Okay Watch take us to Goku.

Kiema: Anyway good luck guys

_~The Saiyans dash away heading to the pod that takes them to the 2nd Planet Vegeta~_

Note: (whispering) Beat please don't die.

Rin: Note you say something?

_~Note face turned bright red~_

Note: Ah i didn't say anything please ignore that.

Akina: Hm... are you sure i think we heard you whisper something.

Note: No it was nothing anyway were wasting time lets go.

Note: Anyway strap in the Time Machines, then tell the the location and the year you want to go there and poof your there.

Akina: Sounds simple enough.

Hikari: Alright Take us to Year 767 At the 1st ever Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament.

**Time Machine Operator: *Teleporting***


	6. Bojack Killed, Brolys wrath

I do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball gt, or the dragon ball heroes game only the fanfic.

* * *

**Last Time on Dragon Ball Heroes**

_Note, Akina, Rin, Hikari have just teleported to the Future to fight at the 1st ever Intergalactic Tournament to defeat Bojack, while Beat, Shiko, and Kiema were at the Planet the __Lege__ndary Super Saiyan Broly was at._

* * *

**Female Saiyans POV**

_*SFX Swoosh*_

_*The Saiyan girls get out of the time machine pods and restore them back inside the capsules*_

Note: Whoa.

Rin: Where are we.

Akina: Obviously at the tournament.

Competitor: Hey you four girls, are you here to take part in the for the Martial Arts Tournament.

Hikari: Yes, me and my friends here are to take part for the Tournament.

Competitor: Ah it's good to see contestants with a lot of energy.

Note: Can you tell me where to go to compete in the Tournament.

Competitor: Of course to up those stairs by the right of the tower.

Rin: Thanks, hey guys let's go

_~Rin, Hikari, Akina, and Note dash off to compete~_

Announcer: Welcome to Battle Island, Home to the First ever Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament

Announcer: Over 200 fighters are currently in the primarily round, which is now under way on special combat stages.

Announcer: The Rules are simple on each stage 25 contestants fight in a free style battle royal match, fighters are disqualified, if they faint surrender or fall into the sea.

_~While the Announcer says the rules a Giant Sumo wresler throws many wrestlers into the sea, and Man-Wolf fall into the sea while fighting~_

_~Krillin starts fighting and takes out 5 competitors~_

Note: Wow look at Krillin go.

_~Note says while knocking out 4 guys~_

Akina: I want to fight Tien or Trunks.

_~Akina takes out 7 competitors~_

Rin: Hey guys go easy on them their not as strong as us.

_~Rin says while sitting on a pile of 8 competitors~_

Hikari: Hahaha. Sure says you while you sitting on 8 people.

_~Hikari says after taking out 14~_

Note: Wow, how much did you guys train when I went on my mission.

Akina: Well, we can all Go Super Saiyan.

Rin: Yell, all three of us.

_~Note gets super depressed~_

Note: Not fair.

_~In a distance Piccolo took out four fighters~_

_~Trunks took out 14 fighters~_

Note: Wow, Trunks took out the same amount as Hikari.

Rin: And Piccolo took out the same amount as you Note.

Hikari: I get to fight Trunks first.

_~Yamcha on top of a small like tower sulking~_

Yamcha: Man, just my luck Gohan, and Trunks entered the Tournament good bye hopes of winning 1 million zen

_~Tower Falls making Yamcha fall in the ocean~_

Referee: Out!

Yamcha (in Sea): Aw Man!

Announcer: The Preliminary Round is over the current contestants have moved on the the Semi-finals, Note, Akina, Rin, Hikari, Gohan, Trunks, Krillin , and Sky dragon.

* * *

_~ A Computer uploads the Match up on a wide screen for everyone to see~_

Round 1 is Krillin vs Sky dragon

Round 2 is Tien vs Note

Round 3 is Hikari vs Trunks

Round 4 is Rin vs Piccolo

Round 5 is Akina vs Gohan

* * *

Krillin: Yes, I'm up against sky dragon im safe this round_  
_

_~Tien walks up to Note~_

Tien: I'm Tien nice to meet you, I hope we can have a good fight.

Note: Right the same goes for me, but I don't plan on losing.

Tien: Same goes for me.

Hikari: Yes, I'm fighting Trunks.

Future Trunks: Just because your fighting me doesn't mean im going to lose to you.

Hikari: We'll see about that.

Piccolo: Hmph.

Rin: Hey you don't seem to excited.

Akina: Cool I'm up against Gohan.

Gohan: Alright im not holding anything back.

_~The First Semi-Final Round begins with a kick knock out~_

Referee: Out!

Annoucer: And Krilling moves on the the Finals

Krillin: Haha I won off to the Finals

_~the Second Round now Begins~_

Tien: Lets give the crowd something to cheer about alright.

Note: Yeah.

_~Note and Tien charge up then dash to each attacking head on~_

Note: Wow, your pretty good.

_~Note dodges Tien's attacks then dashes up and blast him with an energy barrage~_

_~Tien puts up his guard an takes the attacs head on~_

_~SFX Explosion~_

Note: That should do it.

Tien: Not quite.

_~Tien appears behind Note and Karate chops her down to the ground~_

Note: Ouch that hurt.

Tien: Tri-Beam!

Note: Yikes!

_~Note dodges the attacks and dashes up to Tien from the back~_

Note: Take this. Kamehameha!

_~The blast injures Tien making him fall into the Ocean~_

Referee: Out!

Announcer: And Note moves on to the Finals.

Note: yes, the finals.

_~Third Round Hikari vs Trunks begin~_

Hikari: I hope for a great fight. *bows*

Trunks: Same goes for me. *bows*

Referee: Begin.

_~Hikari and Trunks instantly dash up to each up~_

_~Hikari attacks Trunks from the behind with a low leg sweep then punches him in the gut, Trunks fells on the ground and is inured~_

Future Trunks: Ouch, that hurt.

Hikari: Trunks tell me something.

Future Trunks: What?

Hikari: Your the Trunks that came back fight after we defeated Broly correct.

Future Trunks: Yeah.

Hikari: What happens to the other do they...

Future Trunks: Yeah they survive don't worry about it.

Hikari (relived): Thats good to hear.

Hikari: What happens when we head there, is anyone hurt.

Future Trunks: It's best you find out when you arrive there.

Hikari: Fair enough.

_~Hikari close in space and kick trunks up into the air~_

Trunks: UGH!

Hikari: Masenko!

_~Trunks recovers~_

Trunks: Burning Attack!

_~Hikari over powers Trunks, attack blows up in his face~_

Trunls: AH!

_~Hikari turns super saiyan and knock Trunks into the ocean~_

Referee: Out!

Announcer: And Hikari advances to the finals.

_~Hikari powers down~_

Hikari: Hmph.

_~Trunks gets out of the water_

Future Trunks: Congratulations Hikari.

Hikari: Thank you.

_~Fourth Round of the Semi-finals begin~_

Rin *thinking*: Alright I'll go and aim for the neck to knock him out.

Gohan: Hey Piccolo go for it, You can win.

Rin: Gohan shut up!

_~Rin gets ready to fight~_

Piccolo: Hmph.

Rin *Irraited*: Why you.

_~Rin dashes at Piccolo, Piccolo dodges leading Rin to fall off a cliff~_

Rin: AHH!

_~Piccolo grabs Rin and throws her back on the island~_

Piccolo: I thought I was competing in a Tournament not a Freak show.

Piccolo: This is a waste of my time.

_~Piccolo flies out of the area~_

Referee: Piccolo has forfieted the match, Rin Wins by default

Announcer: And Rin has moved on to the finals.

Rin: ARGH, I am so gonna to get you back Piccolo.

Piccolo: I CAN HEAR YOU!

_~5th Round Begins with Akina against Gohan~_

Akina: Get ready Gohan, try not to hold back okay because I won't hold back at all. *bows*

Gohan: Right. *bows*

_~fighters get their fighting stance ready~_

Referee: Begin!

_~Akina quickly pulls and and blast hims with an Energy barrage wave~_

Akina: Take this.

_~SFX Explosion~_

Gohan: Ow, you really meant it when you said you weren't holding.

_~Akina ignores Gohan comment and gives him and uppercut and elbow to the gut~_

Note: Akina seems angry doesn't see.

Rin: I Wonder whats her problem?

_~Back to fight Akina flew up into the sky~_

Akina: Kamehameha!

Gohan: Uh oh.

_*SFX Explosion*_

~Gohan comes out as a Super Saiyan and knocks Akina into the sea~

Referee: Out!

Announcer: Finally Gohan advances onto the Finals.

_~Gohan pulls Akina out of the water~_

Gohan: That was a great match.

Akina: Yeah.

Note: Aw, she was so close.

Hikari: She would have lost either way Gohan can go up to Super Saiyan 2.

Note: Yeah, but still.

Rin: Relax. Bojack interferes so we won't be able to finish the Tournament anyway.

_~Akina appears beside her friends~_

Akina: Hey guys.

Note: Hey Akina, what happened you seemed so mad in your fight.

Akina: Ah, it's just some personal problems.

Note: Oh (thoughts): I wonder what wrong?

Akina (thoughts): I Wonder how I should tell him?

* * *

_~Meanwhile Hercule tries to escape as Champion~_

Hercule (thoughts): Mr. Satan you are a crafty devil, no one would ever think to look for you down here.

Hercule: Yeah in the clear.

_~Pops out of the sewer and starts running to the exit~_

_~Announcer randomly appears~_

Announcer: Mr. Satan!

_~Hercule trips and falls~_

Announcer: The Infirmary is back there, this way leads to the exit off Battle Island.

Hercule: I know that, can't you see i'm from ironic stomach ache

Hercule: I must consult with my personal physician

Announcer: But Mr. Cash won't like this.

Hercule: don't worry about old money bags, I won't be gone long it'll be a quick rid across to the air port one across the bridge.

_~Hercule uses his feet to feel things out~_

Hercule: Theirs not bridge under me is there, I must be sicker than I thought stay back its contagious.

Hercule: The bridge is missing, where it go I can't get off this island.

Crowd cheers: Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!

Announcer: Mr. Cash decided to spice things up a bit and move things to Battle Island 2, were on route as we speak.

* * *

2nd Announcer: Welcome to Battle Island 2, where the finals are beginning held at, the current competitors are competing to Battle the World Martial Arts Tournament Champion Mr. Satan.

_~Crowd cheers~_

_~Contestants appear from a pyramid~_

_~Krillin appears~_

Krillin: Hello everybody.

~Hikari, Note, and Rin appear~

Akina: GO Hikari, go kick some but same for you to Rin, and Note.

~Gohan appears last~

Chi-Chi: Gohan I love you sweetie.

Gohan: Mom not so loud.

2nd Announcer: New island new rules, there are 5 tunnels running underground that lead to special battle zones in each direction. Each contestant are assigned to a certain tunnel by drawing lots, then each contestant will enter their zones through their rocket shuttles. Then they shall fight our special guest competitors from across the galaxy. Now listen folks, this is where things get spicy once the fight ends it isn't over they must take a special shuttle back to Battle Island were the winner will then fight Mr. Satan.

Krillin: Perfect, it's a race meaning I'll have the advantage.

_~Krillin hops in his pod~_

Krillin: After all I have the least wind resistant.

_~Other competitors climb in their pods~_

2nd Announcer: Lets begin the countdown.

2nd Announcer along with crowd:10 ,9, 8, 7,6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!

_~Shuttles launch off~_

2nd Announcer: And their off, viewers can keep track of watching all of the excitement by watching the video screen.

_~Contestants appear in their Battle Zones~_

_~Krillin appears in a Lava type battle zone~_

_~Krillin breaks out of his rocket shuttle and meets his opponent~_

_~Hikari appears in a peaceful type battle zone~_

Hikari: Hmph. Battle Zone huh, are suppose to fight or have a picnic?

_~Note appears in a Wasteland type battle zone~_

_~Gohan appears in his Toy type battle zone~_

Gohan: hahahahah *rocket blows up* Ah!

Krillin: You must be my opponent.

Krillin: My name is Krillin you must of heard of me I'm a great fighter/hero from earth You do well to stay on your guard I've defeated tons of opponents already.

Krillin: I say im on a winning stre..ak.

_~Krillin notices his opponent ~_

Krillin: Your a girl space chicks are hot (in awe)

Krillin: Hey, think you can tempt me with your beauty.

Krillin: I gotta win first place!

_~Women Space Competitor charges up and kicks Krillin in the gut, punches him in the face, and knees him in the gut~_

_~Women Space Competitor Then elbows him in the back then kicks to a boulder~_

Krillin: I think she likes me. (faints)

_~Rin appears in a desert type zone~_

_~enemy tries to appear from underground~_

Rin: I noticed you.

Rin: Galick Gun!

_~Rin blasts her enemy away~_

Rin: Who are you, and where is your Master Bojack.

Bido: WHAT! Well since you already know my master hiding my name is of no use my name is Bido.

Bido: And my Master is right behind you.

Rin: WHAT!

_~Bojack knocks out Rin~_

_~Crowd sees what happen from the video and starts running in fear Tien and Yamcha notices and prepares to help~_

Mr. Cash Wife: This is getting out of hand.

Mr. Cash: I want an explanation now!

Announcer: These are not the people that i scheduled, I've never seen these creatures in my life, their suppose to be friendly aliens.

Announcer: I wouldn't book this their real!

_~Mr. Cash Son holds to his Mom crying~_

_~Tien & Yamcha notices Rin knocked out~_

Tien: Oh no!

_~Future Trunks and Akina notices to~_

Akina: Rin!

Future Trunks: We got to save them.

_~Tien and Yamcha quickly rush to go help save Rin along with Akina, and Trunks by going inside the extra shuttles~_

_~Meanwhile Hikari is ambushed by Kogu~_

Hikari: You do know ambushing a woman is for cowards right.

Kogu: Take this!

~Kogu tries to cut Hikari with his sword~

Hikari: Your annoying.

_~Hikari powers up to Super Saiyan and punches Kogu in the gut killing him~_

Hikari: Weakling.

_~Bojack appears behind Hikari~_

Hikari: Found you.

_~Hikari's blast hits Bojack in the face but is unfazed by it~_

Bojack: Hmph. Impressive pest.

_~Bojack uppercuts Hikari knocking her out~_

Bojack: But not good enough to hurt me.

_~At Note's Battle Zone Note notices that something is wrong~_

Note: Oh no Rin, Hikari

_~Note rushes to her friends battle Zones~_

_~Back to Gohan's Battle Zone~_

Gohan:_ *A balloon pops in his face* _Ah!

_~Suddenly 6 toy blocks are aimed directly at Gohan at Gohan but he dodges them all~_

Mysterious Man: heheheh.

Bujin: My name is Bujin and you'll fall by my hand.

_~Bujin uses his power to attack Gohan with an attack that manipulate objects, he uses it to break apart to clocks on a hand and uses it to attack Gohan, but he charges up destroying the hands~_

Gohan: Watch it you could have killed me.

Bujin: You have no idea.

_~Bujin uses his power to change the landscape~_

Gohan: Alright you got my attention.

_~Back on Battle Island Announcer knocks on the Bathroom where Mr. Satan is~_

Announcer: Mr. Satan please come out we need you, the public needs to see your face.

Mr. Satan: Can't I have a moment without it turning it into a parade.

Mr. Satan (thoughts): He's crazy if he thinks I'm going out there creatures that can even defeat the mighty Cell no thank you.

_~Back at the Battle Zone Gohan feels like he notices someone else beside Bujin~_

Gohan: Who's there?!

Bujin: heheheh

_~Back on Battle Island~_

Announcer: Mr. Satan please open this door.

Mr. Satan: Oh! My poor stomach. I'm running out of paper. You got a hankie?

_~Mr. Satan looks at his Championship belt that comes out of the restroom to help save the day (like he will)~_

2nd Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen, the wait is over we just got word that Mr. Satan has come out to defeat the evil space villans. Keep your eyes open were about to see history in the making.

_~Announcer pushes Hercule/Mr. Satan in his shuttle~_

Announcer: Quick send him quickly before he gets out!

Random Guy: Yes sir.

_~Hercule/Mr. Satan is sent to Gohan Battle Zone~_

_~Back to Gohan Battle Zone~_

_~Bujin & Gohan dash through the skies with Bujin chasing Gohan~_

Gohan (thoughts): Grr. Krillin

_~at a certain area Rin's body is dropped on top of Krillin along with Hikari's~_

_~Gohan appears and dashes to his friends~_

Gohan: Trunks wake up, come on Krillin.

Bojack: Company, Good. it's been so long, since I snapped someone's neck.

Gohan: Uh! His Energy is amazing.

_~Tien, Trunks, Akina, Note, and Yamcha appears from the sky~_

Tien: You murders you killed the Intergalactic fighters didn't you.

_~Bujin appears behind and kneels on the ground~_

Bujin: Hey no trespassing the Earth belongs to my Master now.

_~Zangya (Women Space Competitor), and Bido also kneel~_

Gohan: Oh yeah.

Yamcha: Not while were still breathing.

_~Bido and Zangya get up~_

Bido: Master Bojack has no equal.

Zangya: The universe is littered of those who do not think otherwise.

Bujin: Master is not patience, you'd be wise to stand down or better yet kneel.

Yamcha: Well pass thanks.

_~Yamcha and Tien rush and attack Bojack only for Tien to fail and be attacked by Bujin and knocked into a wall~_

_~While Yamcha is double teammed by Bido and Zangya and knocked out~_

Trunks: That would have been better planned if we all went at the same time.

Akina: Yeah sorry about that.

Note: Let's go.

Gohan: Right.

_~The four saiyans rush at Bojack, then are intercepted all of them turn into Super Saiyan but Note~_

_~Note takes on Zangya, while Gohan fights Bojack, Akina fights Bujin, finally Trunks takes on Bido~_

_~Akina elbows Bujin in the face grabs him by the leg and thorws him at Zangya then blasts both of them disintegrating them both~_

Note: Whoa! Akina are you sure your not angry?

Akina: I'm not let's hurry up here so we can help the guys.

Note: Hmm. (thoughts) she must be worried about them.

_~The two dragon rush to Bojack~_

_~Trunks instantly kills Bido by punching him in the gut with full sterngh piercing right through his body~_

Bojack: Very Impressive. You killed my henchmen like we were nothing.

Akina: They were nothing.

_~Rin, and Hikari, wake up~_

Rin: Ouch my head seriously that hurt.

Hikari: I am so going to get that guy.

Bojack: 6 vs 1 that so unfair, for you.

_~Piccolo appears out of no where like a badass~_**  
**

Piccolo: Make that 7 vs 1

_~Vegeta appears with his arms crossed as a Super Saiyan~_

Vegeta: 8 vs 1 actually

Bojack: What is this kick Bojack's ass day.

The 8 Say in Unison: Yes. yes it is actually.

Note & Akina: Kamehameha!

Vegeta: Final Flash!

Rin: Galick Gun!

Hikari & Gohan: Masenko!

Trunks: Burning Attack!

Piccolo: Special Beam Cannon!

_~the force of the attack is so strong that is blew up Bojack and completely vaporized his body~_

Hikari: Well that was easy..

Akina: Remember what we got to do after that.

Rin: Oh yeah then we got to fight Broly.

_~Hercule shuttle crashes into a camera thats destroy a camera recording the event~_

_~Hercule appears~_

Hercule: Fear no more, Hercule is here to save the day.

Vegeta: A little late bozo

_~Akina throws out a capsule that makes the four Time Machines appear~_

Akina: Time to go.

Note: By everyone.

Rin: Later.

Gohan: Wait take this.

_~throws a bag of senzu beans to Hikari~_

Hikari: Thanks this we be really helpful.

_~The four home in their Time Machines~_

Rin: Take us to the new Planet Vegeta made by Paragus, and go into the year 774.

**Time Machine Operator:** Teleporting.

*SFX Swoosh*

~The four get out of the Time Machine and restore back in a capsule~

Note: Look at all this damage.

Rin: This must have been the guys work.

Akina: Note, Hikari, Rin come on lets look for the guys.

Note: Alright.

_~The four dragon rush across the planet to look for the guys until Rin notices them~_

Rin: Oh my god. The guys are hurt.

Shiko (in pain): ugh! Rin.

_~Note, Hikari, Rin, and Akina gasp~_

_~Rin hurries to Shiko side~_

Rin: Shiko, oh my god what happened.

Shiko: Broly happened.

Rin: Hikari, Senzu bean quickly

Hikari: Right.

_~Hikari throws a senzu bean to Rin who quickly feeds it to Shiko~_

Shiko: I feel way better now, but you guys should look for Beat, he took the most damage out of all of us, Kiema still fighting Broly along with the others.

Hikari: Rin, come with me were going to go help my brother. Note, Akina you go look for Beat take this.

_~Hikari throws the bag of senzu beans to them~_

Note: Thanks, let's go Akina.

Akina: Right.

_~Rin and Hikari dash off~_

_~Akina and Note dash off both thinking the same thing~_

Akina & Note's thoughts: Beat, please don't be dead you can't be dead.

_~Note finds Beat~_

Note: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! BEAT!

Akina: Wha.. Oh My God. No!

_~Beat appears with a broken arm, a bleeding leg, and is coughing out blood~_

* * *

Author: HOLY CRAP HOW IT END UP LIKE THIS.

Beat: You made it like this.

Author: Yeah but I planned on you not going near death, huh.

Beat: Really then heal me now.

Author: Nah I'll leave you like that.

Note & Akina: You jerk!

Author:... Thank you :P

* * *

** Sorry for the long wait i forgot about my fanfiction account until I was searching up Dragon Ball Heroes Fanfic then I though I should make my fanfic for Dragon Ball Heroes then I realized I had my account and fanfic and I was like Oh yeah. So that's how it happened  
**


	7. Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan

**_Previously on Dragon Ball Heroes_**

_Akina & Note's thoughts: Beat, please don't be dead you can't be dead._

_~Note finds Beat~_

_Note: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! BEAT!_

_Akina: Wha.. Oh My God. No!_

_~they find Beat and see that he is bleeding through his right arm, his left arm was also broken, and is coughing blood~_

* * *

**Male Saiyan POV**

_~Earlier ago on the New Planet Vegeta inside a floating car~_

Paragus: It has been 30 years since our home has been destroyed by Frieza ever since that day it has been my life's work to build a new Planet Vegeta, not only to reunite the most powerful race in all of history, but also to revenge and honor your father, the distinguished King Vegeta regrettable lost in the explosion.

Shiko _(thoughts)_: Yeah right you just want to kill Vegeta, not on my watch.

Paragus: Now that you have decided to join us here Vegeta my life long wish has finally been fullfilled.

Vegeta: Ha.

Master Roshi: Oh. Why is it all spinning? Make it stop! I'm so hung over

Oolong: I told you, that you had to talk it easy with all those tuna sandwiches that you had to eat.

Gohan: Hahahahaha.

_~At the tower~_

Soldiers: Hail Vegeta!

Paragus: These men have gathered here from the far regions of the universe they are here to serve you King Vegeta.

Paragus: My only son he's at your service my lord.

Broly: I am Broly.

Vegeta: So I guess you're a Saiyan as well

_~Broly nodds~ _Broly: Yes sir.

Gohan: It's amazing.

Beat: What is?

Gohan: That there are two more Saiyans left.

Paragus: I find it also interesting that there are 3 more Saiyans left _~Looks at Beat, Shiko, and Kiema~_

Kiema: It's a small galaxy.

Paragus: Indeed.

_~Master Roshi on the ground~_

Master Roshi: Ohh! I'm so dizzy. Please someone give me some medicine please.

_~Oolong hits Master Roshi with a hammer~ _

Oolong: There you go.

Master Roshi: Thats strong stuff there.

Random Soldier 1: Your Majesty! The Super Saiyan has appeared on Planet Totokama.

Vegeta: What! Alright I'm going to take care of this super saiyan freak now. Broly come with me

Future Trunks: Father we have to collect more intell before we act its to dangerous.

Vegeta: The only danger lies in standing against me. Broly hurry up

Future Trunks: No father.

Paragus: Hehehe.

_~Rocket ship flies off~_

Oolong: Gosh he's leaving already Vegeta's impatience makes me sick sometimes.

Master Roshi: Typical, oh and that medicine you gave me really helped. Except for some reason I got a headache I can't shake.

_~Off at the forest~_

Krillin: Hey Trunks do you think this Legendary Super Saiyan really exists? I mean it all seems kind of far-fetched for me.

Future Trunks: I agree you Krillin, dad doesn't that's the problem.

Krillin: No matter how you slice it this Planet is pretty barren.

Future Trunks: Those cities we saw from space are nothing but ruins

Gohan: Yeah I wonder why that Paragus guy would build his city in a run down place like this.

Shiko: Evil plan

Gohan: What makes you think that.

Shiko: Because I'm a lucky guesser and that guy just looks evil.

_~Krillin notices something~_

Krillin: Whats that over there?

Future Trunks: It looks like they're pumping an energy source from underground.

Gohan: Why would they need to do that?

Kiema: Well this Planet is basically trash so they must have plenty.

Shiko: Evil plan guys I'm telling you.

Krillin: Wait, I got it they send it to the palace it's the only place I saw that got plants growing.

_~Elder Random Alien coughing~_

Random Papa Alien: Oh no Papa!

Random Papa Alien: I'm okay _~continues coughing~_

_~Beat, Shiko, Kiema, Trunks, Gohan, and Krillin appear at the energy mining colony~_

Random Alien: I'm sorry we're not goofing off I promise Papa just not feeling to well.

Gohan: It's okay were not your bosses or anything like that.

Beat: Tell your Papa to get some rest he's over working himself.

Random Alien: Okay.

Gohan: It seems kind of pointless to build anything on this planet

Random Alien: It is pointless we were brought to this Planet after the Super Saiyan destroyed our home planet.

Random Alien: We work all day and they hardly feed us.

Beat: I take offense to that.

Random Alien: Why?

Shiko: Everyone here but Krillin is either a Saiyan or half Saiyan.

Random Alien: I'm sorry please forgive me.

Kiema: It's alright no harm was done.

_~Random Soldier appears and kicks the Alien~_

Random Soldier 2: GET BACK TO WORK! Stop fooling around.

_~Random Alien screams in pain~_

Papa Random Alien: Shamo _~coughs~_

Random Alien: Shamo is not to pay it's my fault.

Random Solder 2: Oh you want some too?!

_~Beat & Gohan dragon rush to the enemy and trip him~_

Beat & Gohan: Stop it. You have no right to treat him like that!

~Random Soldier blows whistle calling in backup surrounding Gohan & Beat~

Krillin: Hehehe. If I were you guys I wouldn't even think about messing with us.

_~Krillin starts showing random martial arts movers Soldiers get scared leave, then Goku appears right in front of Krillin with his Instant Transmission etting him punched in the face by Krillin~_

Krillin: Eh. Sorry

Gohan: Uh. daddy

_~Goku falls on the ground~_

Future Trunks: Hey Goku.

Beat: Ha you got punched in the face.

Shiko: Classic.

Goku: Ai yayi

Krillin: Goku what are you doing here?!

Goku: I'm not sure really I was just following a Saiyan's energy. What are you guys doing here.

Krillin: Vegeta was asked to destroy a Legendary Super Saiyan and we had some extra flier miles to send.

Goku: Really I guessed King Kai talked to him as well.

Kiema: Not really some guy named Paragus asked him to do it.

Beat: Speak of the devil.

_~Paragus appears~_

Paragus: How good of you to come Kakarot or as you now seem to be called Goku.

Goku: Hey how do you know that name you must be a Saiyan.

Paragus: Yes and you must be Bardock's son.

Shiko: No duh.

Paragus: Now would our guests care to have some dinner?

Goku: Are you kidding that sounds fantastic.

_~Inside the castle~_

Paragus: Take your time enjoy and let me know if you need anything

_~Master Roshi & Oolong start chowing down on some food~_

Goku: Well it's not Paragus. Now if I was that Super Saiyan where would I be now?

Oolong: Hey I'm gonna be all over your food if you don't eat.

Goku: No way im straving here. _~Goku starts eating food~_

_~Across the table Shiko & Beat eat a lot of food like they are having some sort of competition~_

_~Later at night where the Alien slaves are along with Future Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, and Kiema~_

Future Trunks: So it was Paragus who tore up your Planet.

Random Alien 2: No it was not Paragus he was much bigger and stronger.

Gohan: Hey slow down you guys your gonna pop.

Kiema: Weird that Goku hasn't popped yet.

Random Alien 3: No we won't pop

Future Trunks: It couldn't be Broly that guys a toothpick, Paragus was telling the truth if the Legendary Super Saiyan really exists we might have a lot of trouble on our hands.

Kiema (thoughts): That and the fact that the Legendary Super Saiyan is Broly.

_~Inside the Castle in a secret room~_

Paragus: Yes your right on target Comet Kamorie come and get us HAHAHAHA. BWAHAHAHAHAHA.

Mowa: Lord I'm afraid.

Paragus: Come now Mowa there is no reason to be afraid anymore

Mowa: But sire the comet is getting closer by the day.

Paragus: Hey don't worry about that _~Paragus Kills Mowa~ _

_~Rocket that Broly & Vegeta was in finally returns~_

Vegeta: Curse it. How can you expect me to destroy this thing we you can't even tell me where it is.

Paragus: We're working as hard as we can around the clock. Just give us a little more time sire.

Goku: Hey Vegeta.

Vegeta: I don't remember seeing you on the guest list.

Goku: Hey come on Vegeta it's not like your having any better luck finding the Super Saiyan.

Vegeta: It won't be any long before we find him and catch it and when we do he's mine and his dead. Stay out of my way clown

Goku: Alright.

_~Broly just stares at Goku~_

Goku: Well bye then I'll guess I'll just see you around or something.

_~Goku & Broly look at each other with killing intent~_

Paragus: Behave Broly.

_~Master Rosh comes out of now were grabbing Oolong by the ears~_

Master Roshi: Alright Mr. Paragus I think it' time we get off this Planet and I want to leave it. I got sick on the way here and it hasn't gotten any better.

Master Roshi: So all we need is a spaceship now and we can go home.

_~Paragus gets angry~_

Master Roshi: Are you even listening to me!

Goku: That's Roshi for ya.

_~Broly calms down~_

Master Roshi: Good because the this Kingdom isn't enough the palace is alright but the rest of it. It's boring you need a video store magazines or something.

_~Later inside a secret laboratory~_

Alien Scientist: That's it my test are complete now if you would slowly remove the device from your wrist.

_~Paragus tosses it on the ground~_

Paragus: Well.

Alien Scientist: Ah. I'm telling you the results are the same as the last time. According to the computer data the remote is still functioning properly the reports are consistent. Broly may just be acting out on his own. Your his father Paragus. I'm afraid it is now up to you to control the power of your son.

Paragus: No fix it

Alien Scientist: How can i fix what just isn't broken

_~Paragus walks out~_

Paragus: Broly whats wrong with you my son?

Paragus (thoughts): There must be an answer. Something must be disrupting him interrupting my control. His Saiyan rage flared the moment he saw Kakkarot. This has to spot especially in front of our visitors. If not all my efforts will be in vain.

_~Flashback~_

_~Broly and Paragus are in outer space Broly is destroying planets and Paragus tries to stop him~_

Paragus: Broly!

Broly: HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA.

Paragus: Stop it now Broly.

_~Broly hits Paragus in the eye while laughing~_

Paragus (thoughts): He was a true warrior, born with amazing strength that would make most Saiyan fathers proud. But there was something far darker in him. Something violent. In time he began to scare me. That's when I had Scientist create me a device to control his him.

Broly: _~Wakes up~_ Enh! Father what are you doing.

_~Paragus quickly tries to put on the device on Broly. Broly struggles tossing across him the room~_

Broly: EHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHEHAHAHA!

_~Paragus uses the device to calm Broly down and control him while Broly tries to crush his skull~_

Paragus (thoughts): That day almost made my death but Ultimately became birth to an idea. By controlling Broly's power I could the universe no one can stand in our way.

_~Flashback ends~_

~Paragus enters Broly's room only to see him barely controlling himself~

Paragus (thoughts): Something got to him or someone. I could barely control him in front of Kakkarot. Wait a second could that really be it.

Paragus: They were born on the same day.

_~Flashback~_

~Back on Planet Vegeta Baby Goku is wailing so much that Broly cries~

Random Saiyan 1: Hey did you hear Paragus' son was born with a power level of 10,000. 10,000 and only an infant.

Random Saiyan 2: That makes Bardock's son look like a joke. What is he a 2?

Random Saiyan 1: I think so, but he's a feisty one alright listen to him wail that's the spirit

Random Saiyan 2: Look he's making Paragus' son cry hahahaha.

Random Saiyan 1: You don't see that every day hahahaha.

_~Flashback ends~_

Paragus (thoughts):Whatever it is i don't like it. It may be fate that brought them together on this planet but it won't be for long. Just a bit more time and if i can keep him under control until then all of our troubles with be over.

~Broly struggles to restraint himself~

Broly: Ka...kkarot.

_~At night in the guest room Goku, Oolong, Roshi, Gohan, Beat and all the others are enjoying a nice nap~_

_~Roshi bits Oolong foot~_

Oolong: AAAAAHHH!

_~Broly comes charging through the door~_

Broly: AAAAAARRRRRRR!

_~Broly tries to smack Goku but Goku dodges destroying the bed~_

_~Gohan, Beat, Shiko & the others wake up wake up~_

Gohan: Hey dad. AAAAh!

_~Broly tosses a bed at them_

Krillin: AAAH!

Broly: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGG!

_~Goku and Broly jump out the window~_

Goku: Broly what are you doing.

_~Beat chases after them~_

Beat: Broly calm down your going to get people hurt.

_~Inside the castle Paragus wakes up~_

_~Outside the castle Broly punches Goku through a wall Goku recovers and kicks Broly in the face~_

Goku: What's this all about.

_~Broly tosses six energy balls are Goku~_

Goku: Whoa!

_~Beat intercept all the energy balls~_

Beat: Now i said calm down.

_~Beat kicks Broly all the way to the ocean then Broly starts charging his energy~_

Goku (thoughts): My gosh his power just increased dramatically.

Broly: Kakarot. AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

_~Broly charges at Goku and punches him in the face~_

_~Broly licks the blood off his face~_

Goku: Eww! That was completely unnecessary that was disgusting.

Beat: Ha that's creepy and funny.

_~Broly throws an energy volley of eraser cannons at Beat & Goku~_

Beat (while dodging all the blast): Are you freaking crazy what's wrong with you.

Goku: AAAAAHH!_ ~Goku punches Broly in the face~_

Broly: AAAAAAAAAARRRR! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG GGGGG! _~Broly charges his energy~_

Goku: That's the energy i was following.

_~Paragus appears~_

Paragus: Broly cut this out son stop I command you.

Broly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Goku: Listen to what your father has to tell you. Calm down please.

Paragus: Stop it! STOP IT BROLY!

~Paragus finally calms down Broly

Goku: What?

Paragus: Lets get you back to the palace my son.

~Paragus & Broly fly back to the Palace~

Goku (thinking): He's the one. The Legendary Super Saiyan.

~Beat appears~

Beat: Hey Goku lets head back they must be worried about us by now.

Goku: Yeah.

~In the morning~

Paragus: Sire wait. Wait King Vegeta please don't go hear me out.

Paragus: (thoughts): If he leaves now it's useless. I have to convince him to stay longer comet Kamorie is almost here.

Paragus: My Lord we found him we should be able to find him tommorow at the latest.

_~Vegeta continues to walk away~_

Vegeta: Come on what are you waiting for (talking to Broly)

Broly: Uh.. Ugh... Kakkarot.

Goku (in the ship): Vegeta! Vegeta you in here im getting bored of waiting for you plus I haven't eaten breakest yet I'm hungry.

Beat: Hey were in here also and I'm hungry to.

Shiko: Are we getting ready to leave or what.

Vegeta: Huh.

Goku (in the ship): Yooho! Hey Hehe the acoustics are pretty cool in here haha. ~Stomach growls~ Guess my stomach likes that echo to hahahaha. Vegeta you don't have to go anywhere. The Super Saiyan you're looking for is right here.

Paragus: GRRRR.

Vegeta: Stay out of this you have no idea what your talking about.

_~Goku, Beat and Shiko get out of the ship~_

Goku: Paragus why don't you tell Vegeta here the Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Paragus: Vegeta ignore this man he must be confused it's completely impossible my lord. Look at him he has less power than I do the boy is weak can't you see that. Let us drop this nonsense and return to your palace.

Future Trunks: Father!

Paragus: Huh!

Future Trunks: don't listen to him. This so called Planet Vegeta is a fake. Nothing but an illusion. Look at that _~Trunks points across the palace~_ Ruins Paragus twisted everything here using disadvantage people they'll tell you everything.

_~Gohan, Kiema, and Krillin fly by with the aliens~_

Alien: AH!

Shamo: That's him that the one that destroyed our home planet.

Vegeta: You tricked me.**  
**

Paragus: It's about time your spoiled self figured it all out. Your son is certainly right though Vegeta. This spoiled place has no value to me. It's been miserable here putting on this little charade. If you want to know what I really care about. It's a little sphere in the north galaxy called Earth. HAHAHAHA!

Paragus: A Lush green healthy planet. The most beautiful in the cosmos. You have no idea how long I've waited to reestablish saiyan dominance. You think I want to Earth to look like this a barren wasteland with battle scars and rubble which is why I decided to create this ruse. An Imaginary town for an imaginary prince. Oh how your father would be laughing at you right now.

Paragus: Oh and there's one more thing I forget to tell you fools. I also choose this Planet because in a few short hours it's going to be hit by a...

Kiema: A Giant Meteor

Paragus: What! How did you find out

Kiema: I Found out. I saw it from using the telescope in the castle

Paragus: WHAT!

Kiema: Yup anything else you want to tell us.

Broly: Grrr. Aaaaaajgggggr.

Broly: Kakarot!

Paragus: Broly no don't waste your time on him.

_~Broly powers up~_

Broly: KAKAROT!

Vegeta: No I don't think so this Saiyan is mine. AARGH _~Vegeta powers to Super Saiyan and kick Broly by the neck~_

Broly: KAKAROT!

Goku: Whoa Vegeta Attack was like nothing to him.

Goku: Lets get this straight some friends call me Kakarot but im Goku and your not my friend.

Paragus: HAHAHAHA! Well I don't need to rely on the comet anymore since Broly has other plans for you. Broly Attack!

Vegeta: AARRGH _~Charges an powerful energy ball~_

Goku: No wait.

Shiko: Time to fight _~Shiko powers to Super Saiyan~_

Shiko: Hey Broly here's a move I learned from Vegeta. Take this Big Bang Cannon!

_~Vegeta throws his energy ball & Shiko fires his attack huge explosion~_

Paragus: AAAERRRRR _~Paragus is blown away by the explosion~_

Broly: AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR! RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR RRRR!

Paragus: Easy. Easy. Calm down Broly you'll destroy the planet. Enough Broly I said stop.

Broly: RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! HAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAH!

_~Broly calms down or five seconds~_

Beat: Is he done...

Broly: RRRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Kiema: Nope.

Vegeta: He's the one the saiyan of Legend

Broly: You Kakarot. I Choose you to be the first of my victims.

_~Gohan gets in the way~_ Gohan: No you don't.

_~Broly dashes towards them~_

Goku: Move! _~pushes Gohan out of the way~_

_~Broly blows up the terrian~_

Vegeta: He's the Legendary Super Saiyan

_~Broly chases after them and attacks Gohan~_

Future Trunks: They're in trouble come on dad.

Vegeta: He'll kill us. He'll kill all of us. I heard stories but I never fought he existed.

Paragus: Makes sense only you would be able to sense the true power of Broly. Go on say it. Broly the Legend free from my control from anyones control. He become what I was proud of and afraid of. a Killing machine.

_~Broly continues fighting Goku and Gohan~_

_~Flashback Location: Planet Vegeta~_

_~Paragus running to King Vegeta's Throne~_

King Vegeta: No more discussion I want his son exacuted immediately. Ah Paragus I did not call for you.

Paragus: Sire have mecry on him he can be a great help to Prince Vegeta and our Planet. Please he's just a child.~Saiyan Soldiers grab on to him~

He can grow up to be a great warrior.

King Vegeta: That's exactly what I worry about.

Paragus: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

King Vegeta: And I don't like arguments you'll die with him.

_~King Vegeta Blasts Paragus with Execution Beam~_

Paragus: AAHH!

_~In the Saiyan Infirmary baby Goku is crying making Broly cry~_

* * *

Listen you guys all know how the flashback for this goes right if you do great because I want to skip it. SKIPPING TIME

* * *

_~Flashback over~_

Shiko: Paragus shut up._ ~Shiko blasts Paragus with an energy wave~_

Paragus: AARRGH! You rotten brat.

Shiko: Vegeta the choice is yours. You can grovel in despair or fight to the finish _~ fly's off at super fast speed~_

~Meanwhile Broly is throwing energy balls at Gohan, Goku, and Trunks~

Broly: HAHAHA! _~Throws an energy ball into one of the mines~_

Broly: HAHAHAHAHAH! If you wish not to fight I understand but I am going to destroy this planet no matter what.

Goku: No you won't _*charges to Super Saiyan*_

Broly: Heh.

_~Gohan and Future Trunks appear and charge to Super Saiyan~_

Vegeta: What the. Are you insane he's the most powerful super saiyan in history.

Paragus: Hahaha! _*cough*_ Watch Vegeta because massacres like this are rarely seen with Saiyan eyes. heheheh

_~Broly charges to the three of them breaking up the terrian at the same time elbowing Goku in the face, kicking Gohan in the face, and giving an uppercut to Future Trunks. They later get dragging into the city while trying to dodge Broly~_

_~Shiko, Kiema, and Beat appear While Beat charges his energy Shiko & Kiema go super saiyan. The three chase after them~_

Broly: do you really think you can beat me?! do you really think 6 on 1 will make any difference?! do you really believe who have enough power to defeat me

Beat: Yeah we do.

Goku: Haha. Anyway Broly you surprised me so I'd say you've won the first round but now it's time for round 2.

_~Master Roshi starts running down a rocky hill and falls on the ground face first. along with a bunch of aliens Oolong and Krillin~_

Oolong: Huh. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! _~starts running away and starts running on Krillins head~_ Run for your lives he's got me in some kind of tractor beam!

_~Everyone looks to the side~_

Gohan: Uh Hey Krillin.

Beat: What the.

Kiema: I'm at a loss for words seriously.

Shiko: So stupid.

Goku: What's up and where's Master Roshi.

_~Master Roshi out of the pile of aliens, krillin, and oolong on him~_

Master Roshi: Alright I'm here I'm here.

Broly: Hehe. Hm

Master Roshi: Thought you could use some of my help so Eh! _~Master Roshis muscles pops out~_

Goku: Master Roshi?

Master Rosh: Broccoli give it up it's all over.

Beat: HAHAH that's hilarious

Oolong: Very though but his name is Broly.

_~Master Roshi starts doing random crap and Oolong kicks him out~_

Krillin: Um I think he's a little sick from our flight over here.

Broly: Oh look the little slaves decide to be brave.

_~Aliens cower in fear~_

Broly: I noticed that you look up in the sky back where your home planet is _~Charges an energy ball in the palm of his right hand_~ Your probably dreaming about going back there someday. But it's just a dream _~throws energy ball at them but instantly redirects to there home planet~_

Broly: Oops did I just blow it up. HAHAHAHA!

Beat: What a monster.

Gohan: H-Hes Evil.'

Future Trunks: If we let this dirtbag win he destroy the entire universe.

Broly: HAHAHAHA! Eh.

Goku: Krillin I need you to take everyone out of here go. Go NOW! You to Roshi.

Oolong: See ya.

Krillin: Guys don't do anything stupid.

_~They all run out~_

Master Roshi: Well I suppose if you insist. I gotta get of this planet.

~Broly charges towards the Saiyans Lariat Trunks into a wall~

Broly: Kakarot how much do you love your son.

Goku: Gohan leave.

Gohan: But father

Goku: Now!

Beat: I'll go with him

~Gohan flies away and Goku and Broly charge at each other with Goku kneeing Brolying in the face~

Broly: Heh ~lifts up goku and kicks him in the face knocking him to a rocky

cliff~

Shiko: Why you take this _~punches him in the face~_

Kiema: Masenko! _~Shiko gets out of the way~_

_*SFX Explosion*_

Shiko: What are doing you trying to kill me?!

Kiema: Sorry about that but he was way to strong for you to handle.

_~Broly dash towards the two punching both of them in the gut leaving the unconscious~_

_~In the city Gohan is flying away when unexpectedly Broly comes in~_

Gohan: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Beat: Uh oh! Gohan run!

Gohan: But what about you?

Beat: Just go!

_~Gohan dashes away~_

Broly: You think you can beat me what a joke.

Beat: I told Gohan to run didn't I?

Broly: In the end it's all futile but you still fight that a lot of courage you go there a respectable saiyan quality.

Beat: Thanks but let's stop the chit chat and fight_ ~Broly and Beat charge up to there full power~_

Beat: Take this _~punches Broly in the chest~_

Beat: Whoa no effect!

Broly: Ha _~kick Beat into a building~_

_~Goku comes flying in~_

Goku: Beat!

Goku: Broly why you!

_~Goku and Broly charge at each other making blow for blow~_

Goku: AAAAHH! ~Goku makes a direct punching in a chest countered by Broly giving him a right swing to the face then goku goes behind and kicks Broly on the head but Broly grabs Goku's head and slams him into a building

Beat: Leave him alone! _~goes flying up to broly but is swatted back down like a fly and hits the ground~_

_~Broly punches Goku in the ribs repeatedly until he powers down~_

Beat: GOKU! _~gets off the ground~_

Goku: Beat get out of here._ ~gets punched in the ribs again~_ AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Beat: What!?

_~Beat hears the sound of Goku getting punched in the ribs repeatedly~_

Beat: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! ~Goes Super Saiyan~

Goku: Here's a Super Saiyan

Broly: What?

_~Beat goes berserk dashes up to Broly and does a repeated combo on him, Broly blocks the entire time then swats him back on the ground~_

?: Beat wake up lets try that again one more time?

Beat: Goku?

_~Beat opens his eyes and sees Goku nodding at him,, then Goku charges up to Super Saiyan then they fully charge to there full power~_

Broly: Heh. AAAAAAARRRRR! _~Charges to full power~_

_~The three Saiyans dash at each other~_

_*SFX Explosion*_

_~Beat punches Broly in the nose~_

Broly: Is that all you got?

Beat: What?! Why you_ ~goes back a few feet away from broly~_

~Gohan flies in~

Gohan: Father i'm came to help.

Goku: I told you to _~interrupted~_

Beat: Wait he can help us I got an idea follow my lead.

Beat: Alright let's go _~flys towards Broly~_

Beat: Ka

Goku (thoughts):I see a triple Kamehameha wave.

Goku: me

Gohan: ha

3 in Unison: meha! _~Blasts Broly~_

_*SFX Explsoion* ~large amount of smoke where broly is~_

Beat" I think it worked.

Broly: Think again.

Goku: WHAT?!

Broly: Be happy Kakarot you managed to injure me for that you all die.

_~Broly dashes towards Goku but Beat intercepts him~_

Beat: Not on my watch!

Goku: Beat No!

_~Beat prepares to block his attacks then Broly hits him with a devastating punch breaking both of his left and right arms also making his left arm bleed then punches him straight in the gut as hard as he can~_

Beat: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! _~crashes into the ground~_

_~Future Trunks, Shiko, and Kiema fly in~_

Shiko: Beat! WHY YOU BROLY I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!

Broly: Then try your best to hurt me.

Shiko: Why you. Big Bang Storm!

_~Broly goes into the wave of energy volleys flys straight through and punches Shiko crashing him into the ground~_

Beat: Shiko... no... stay.. in...

_~passes out cold~_

Unknown Voice 1: Beat wake up please please wake up!

Beat (thoughts): Who is that is it Shiko?

Unknown Voice 2: Please don't die on us.

Beat (thoughts): But the voice is a girl and it sounds like...

Unknown Voice 1 & 2: Wake up dammit!

Beat: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH _~Gets up and sees both Note & Akina looking at him with both of them crying~_

Akina: Thank god your still alive _~hugs Beat along with Note~_

Beat: Uh. yeah _~blushes~_ Ow!

Akina & Note: Sorry. _~releases hug~_

Note: here take this it's a senzu bean _~tosses it to Beat~_

Beat: Thanks. _~Eats it~_

Beat: I feel a lot better now okay back to fighting _~charges up~_

Note: No way you stay here.

Beat: What!?

Akina: I agree you almost died.

Note: Exactly which is why I'm going. Akina watch Beat okay

Akina: Got it.

Beat: ... *Sigh* _~Goes super saiyan and flies after Note but is intercepted~_

Akina: No you stay here.

Beat: You can't make me.

_~Akina goes Super Saiyan~_

Beat: Nevermind that comment then.

_~In the city The Saiyan Goku, Future Trunks, Gohan, Rin, Hikari, Shiko, and Kiema where fighting Broly when Note flys in._

Note: Alright I'm here.

Rin: Glad you could make it though you would miss the party.

Note: Are you kidding I wouldn't miss this for the world.

Kiema: At this right the world might be gone at the end of this party.

Shiko: Then we'll make sure that doesn't happen.

Broly: There's more of you now that does that make it now 8 vs 1.

Note: You bet. And you hurt Beat so I'll never forgive you for your crimes.

Broly: Heh Ha HAHAHA HAHAHAHAH! You think the lot of you can defeat me. _~charges an energy ball~_

Note: I'll I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! _~Goes Super Saiyan~_

Rin: Whoa.

Hikari: Yeah double whoa.

Broly: It won't make a difference_ ~throws an energy ball at Note but is intercepted by an energy blast_~

Broly: What.

_~Out on the tip of a neddle like tower Piccolo is standing on it~_

Broly: Look a ugly bug has come to get squashed.

Piccolo: You usually pick on the children first.

Broly: I do what needs to be done. What do you expect? From the true FREAK HAHAHAHAH!

Note: Piccolos here.

Shiko: Great more help.

Goku: Piccolo how did you know we would be here.

Piccolo: I heard you and King Kai talking I couldn't help but listen in. With my ears I can jut about here everything in the universe. Heh

Piccolo: I could feel his power the way from the look out. I gave me chills because it's the kind of power you never felt before. Your not just fighting a Saiyan your fighting a monster.

_~Meanwhile back at Paragus and Vegeta location~_

Paragus: The time has finally come. This planet shall soon be blown into millions of pieces. Heh. At least you wont have to worry about your fear of death Vegeta.**  
**

_~Back to fighting area~_

Broly: If you'd have just let me kill you before. You wouldn't have to deal with all this pain.

Goku: AAAAH _~Charges in against Broly throwing multiple punches but all miss~_

Piccolo: AAHH _~Charges in aginast Broly throwing in multiple punches and kicks but all miss~_

Broly: is this the best you two can do ~grabs both of them by the neck and throws them away~

Kiema, Hikari, Trunks, and Gohan: Take this ~fires a Masenko~

_*SFX Explosion*_

_~Broly lands on the ground and Piccolo comes charging in Broly headbutts him and gives him a low sweep~_

_~Trunks and Shiko come charging broly hits them out of the way kicks Piccolo into the air charges an eraser cannon and throws it at him~_

_~At Akina and Beat's locations~_

Akina: Oh no.

Beat: Did you see that there going to die if we don't help we have to go.

Akina: Alright Beat you win. _~Charges to Super Saiyan~_

Beat: Great! That's the Akina I know. _~Charges to super saiyan~_

Akina: Let's go.

Beat: Right.

_~They fly away straight to the battle~_

Vegeta: There's no use this is the end

Piccolo: why don't you stop whining like a baby and start fighting as a man.

Vegeta: Why what for Broly's unbeatable.

Piccolo: And you call yourself the prince of all saiyans.

_~Piccolo grabs Vegeta by the hair and flies back into the fight~_

_~Broly blasts Gohan in the face with an Eraser Cannon an punches Goku in the face then Kicks Kiema in the gut and grabs Rin and Note and toss them into a building~_

Vegeta: We must... escape. This is a fight we cannont win.

Piccolo: It doesn't matter if we escape. If we don't kill him right now he'll destroy everyone in the universe

Vegeta: but there's not point in fighting him he's **THE** Legendary Super Saiyan.

Piccolo: I can't believe how cowardly your acting Vegeta. Just stand clear of the true warriors.

~Piccolo lets' go of Vegeta hair dropping him in the process crashing him into a building~

Vegeta: Why? Why do they continue to fight in vain. He'll kill us all.

~Broly punches Goku through a building~

Goku: I know I'm tough but I'm no match for him like this. ~gets up and starts running~

~Broly blasts him but he blocks~

Goku: Hey what do you saying about giving us a handicap.

Broly: Is that another word of coffin ~Blasts Goku multiple times~

Broly: hahaha!

_~Off at the Horizon at Vegeta location~_

Vegeta: Look at them. They're fools.

_~Back to the fight~_

_~Goku walks back a few feet weakened Broly walks straight to him~_

Goku: Uh oh. ~gets ready to charge a Kamehameha wave~

Goku: Ka..me..ha..me..Ha! _~ Direct hit on broly but no effect~_

Broly: is that all you got Goku. _~grabs him by the head~_

Goku: Heh. Heheh.

_~Broly punches him in the gut~_

_~Back to Vegeta location~_

Vegeta: They're mere grunts fighint an entire Army. GGRRR! AAHHH! I AM PRINCE VEGETA. _~Charges to Super Saiyan and flies off~_

_~ Future Trunks and Shiko get up from a pile of rubble on them~_

Future Trunks: Huh. Ah! ~Vegeta flys past him~

Future Trunks: Go get him dad.

Shiko: Kick his ass!

Vegeta: I am the ruler of all saiyans even you Broly.

Broly: Then please try your best to make me kneel before you. Ha.

Vegeta: AARRGH! _~Tries to punch in him the face misses kick him in the shoulder than punches him in the chin~_

Vegeta: Huh! _~Backs away a bit~ _Take this_ ~Throws two energy balls at him~_

Future Trunks: Father _~Shields Vegeta~_

Beat: Stay away from them you bastard!_ ~Kicks Broly in the face knocking him into a building~_

Future Trunks: Beat your alright.

Beat: Yeah I thought i was a goner till Akina and Note came for me I really owe them one.

Vegeta: Impossible you hit Broly through a building.

Beat: Yeah I guess I did huh. Anyway on to you guys. You're in no condition to fight just leave it to me now.

Future Trunks: Alright.

_~Broly gets out of the building~_

Broly: That was a lucky shot but next time you won't be so lucky.

Beat: I won't lose to you I'll protect all my friends

Broly: AAAAARRRRRHH! ~Charges towards Beat~

Beat: HHYYAAA! ~Charges towards Broly~

~Both of them punch each other in the face but Beat quickly recovers and back away a few feet~

BrolY: This time I'll make sure you... ~Gets blasted behind his back~

_*SFX Explosion*_

Broly: What! Who are you. _~Looks back and sees a young girl with brown hair~_

Akina: I'm Akina and I'm_ ~She was interrupted because Beat instantly knocked her out~_

Beat: Sorry about that Akina. But i didn't want you getting hurt.

Broly: Heh. You would have had a better chance to beat me if you allowed help.

Beat: Hmpf. You think so? ~Charges toward broly and punches him in the gut~

Broly: GGGYYAAA!

Beat: This if for RIN! _~Punches him in the face hitting him into a building~_

Broly: AAAGG!

Beat:This is for HIKARI _~Punches him in the nose~_

Broly: AARRGH!

Beat: This if for SHIKO! _~punches him the chest~_

BrolY; AAAAAHH!

Beat: This is for for Kiema _~uppercuts him in the face~_

Broly: Ugh!

Beat: And this is for Note _~Kicks him in the face knocking him accross two building~_

Broly: WHY YOU DAMN BRAT!

Future Trunks: He's doing it. He's beating Broly.

Vegeta: How can a boy have so much power?

BrolY: That's it! _~Grabs Beat in the face smashes him into the ground and charges straight for Vegeta and Future Trunks unpercutting Future Trunks and giving a Lariat to Vegeta into a giant rock~_

Broly: Heh. So it is true. You are all talk and no action. A true piece of trash.

_~Back at the outer walls of the castle~_

~Walking on stairs~ Paragus (thoughts): There's only a few short hours till everyone on this planet is eradicated. I wish it didn't have to come to this but it must. Now that I cannot control you anymore Broly. My dear son. You are nothing to me, your just a thought at the back of my head.

Paragus: I'm sorry my son but you'll die with this planet.

~Paragus gets in the small Saiyan Rocket ship~

broly: Where do you think your going dad.

Paragus: Uh-uh I-I was preparing the rocket so we can escape the explosion!

Broly: On a rocket built for one person. _~Broly lifts up the rocket~_

Broly: RRAAAAHRR! _~Crushes the rocket~_

Paragus: What kind of end to life is this crushed by your own son who once saved your life.

Broly: HAHAHAHAH. HAHAHAH. ~RAAAAARRRRRRR! ~Tosses the rocket away~

Broly: did he think I would die just because this planet is about to explode? ~turns to the side and sees Goku and Beat still up in their Super Saiyan state with the outer and inner t-shirt of Goku completely blown off and the outer shirt or beat blown off~

Broly: You scum so both of you still got some fight left in you.

~Beat & Goku keep walking along~

Broly: So you two still are okay with the idea of dying. ~charges up~

~Beat & Goku stop and look at Broly then continue walking~

Piccolo: Listen we must channel our energy to Goku and Beat.

Gohan: I hear you

Kiema: I also hear you.

Hikari: Me too.

Goku: Come on guys give us power so we can put this guy down for the count.

Future Trunks: I'm ready Goku.

Shiko: Same with me

Rin: Along with me.

Note: I'm-I'm ready.

~Vegeta sturggling to get up~

Piccolo raises his right arm along with everyone else and give their power to Goku and Beat.

_~Goku and Beat charge up, Broly flies and throws an energy ball at the two of them~_

Beat: AH!

Goku: ARH!

_~Beat & Goku get up~_

Broly: Grr.

Goku: YAH!

Beat: HYA! ~Both of them are given double Lariat by Broly~

_~Broly flies into the air and tries to stomp on Goku with but his feet but is counter by Beat~_

Beat: I told you. I'll protect my friends right.

Broly: Stay out of my way _~punches him in the gut~_

Beat: AARRGGHH!

_~Goku gets up stars walking towards Broly but gets a worried expression on his face noticing a Giant Coment heading towards the planet~_

Broly: HAHA. I just love that look on your face. _~Starts running towards Broly and throws an Eraser Cannon at him~_

Goku: AAAAAAAHHHH! ~_Slams through four boulders~_

Vegeta: there's no use you two this is a fight you just can't win. _~Beat flies beside Goku and helps him get up~_

Broly: Your resistance is annoying _~charges toward Goku and Beat punching them both into a Large boulder then back up a few feet~_

Broly: HAHAHA _~Backs up a few feet and fires a full power energy wave at them~_

_*SFX Explosion*_

_~Goku and Beat are still standing but barely~_

Vegeta: That's enough Beat, Kakarot.

_~Broly dashes toward Beat & Goku and kicks them both in the face~_

Vegeta: Tell me why a prince give my power to a subordinate?

Goku: Just give us your power Vegeta and we'll defeat him.

_~Vegeta stands up~_

Future Trunks: Father...

Shiko: Vegeta just do it.

Rin: We'll die

Vegeta: Grr!

Piccolo: VEGETA!

Note: Come on.

Vegeta: Grr.

Gohan: Please

Kiema: We don't have much time left.

Hikari: Come on.

Vegeta: No!

Goku: Vegeta... we need your power. **VEGETA! MORE POWER RIGHT NOW!**

Beat:** VEGETA!** Give us your power.

Vegeta: I am a prince a prince of all Saiyans. Why should I give my power to two saiyans who rank below me? Tell me. Tell me WHY?!

_~Broly starts punching Goku & Beat in the Gut and chest multiple times knocking them through a mountain in the process~_

Broly: You two have both lastesd longer than excepted but your final hour has arrived.

Goku: Vegeta... What are you waiting for.

Beat: You're everyone's last hope.

Goku & Beat: Give us... Give us your **POWER!**

Vegeta: Fine just take it, but finish him now.

_~Broly tries to punch both Goku and Beat but they both block it with their hands~_

Beat & Goku: RRRRAAAAAAHH! ~They charge up to there max.

Broly: What! ~Backs away. Where is he getting all this energy.

Beat: Now your hour has arrived.

_~Broly backs away a few feet~_

Vegeta: Don't... think this changes anything

Future Trunks: Get him.. .., Beat

Shiko: Kick his ass

Rin: Go.. go and win

Hikari: Don't lose

Note: We're counting... on you.

Gohan: Get him.. guys. _~passes out along with everyone who gave their power to Goku & Beat (no Akina)~_

Broly: HAHAHA. No matter how much power you get from those idiots it won't be enough to kill me. _~Charges up~_

Beat: Heh. We'll see about that.

Goku: We won't really know for sure until we try.

_~Comet Kamorie gets closer the planet breaking it apart~_

~Broly dashes at Goku and Beat along with Beat & Goku dashing at him~

Goku: Now the real fight begins. _~Goku dodges Broly's punch same with Beat~_

_~Beat and Goku both punch Broly in his upper ab digs deep and turns their fist~_

_~Broly sees a small flashback of Goku wailing as a baby and him crying~_

Goku: We're not gonna let... you get away with THIS!

_~Goku and Beat both turn there punches into an uppercut causing Broly's face to crack and causing him to bleed and blow up in the process~_

_Comet Kamorite hits the planet destroying it but thank to Goku's instantaneous transmission everyone escape on a ship piccolo brought that was already in space~_

Goku: That was close wasn't it.

Beat: Yeah I seriously thought I would die back there a couple of times.

_~Akina wakes up~_

Akina: Huh. What happened? Wait a sec.

Beat: Uh-oh.

Shiko: Someone's in trouble

Akina: BEAT YOU JERK WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KNOCK ME OUT?!

Beat: I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

~Back on Earth~

Shiko: Hey guys let's go get something eat.

Beat: I'm with you there.

Goku: Me to I'm starving

Gohan: Let's get pizza.

Hikari: Jeez I can not believe you guys.

Akina: And Beat I'm still mad at you for knocking me out like that

Beat: Sorry

Rin: We almost died and you wanna go and eat.

Shiko & Beat: Yes.

Note: Wow really?

Kiema: Heheh. That's just how guys are.

Shiko: last one to Bulma's place is a rotten egg _~flies off along with Kiema~_

Rin: Wait up will ya _~Flies off along with Hikari~_

Note: Hey wait up. _~Rushes to catch up~_

_~Beat was about to fly off with the rest of them till stopped by Akina~_

Akina: Hey Beat.

Beat: What

Akina: Hehe. I like you _~kisses him on the cheek and flies away~_

Beat: Eh... Hey-Hey Wait guys for me _~flies over to them~_

* * *

**Author:** OMFG. Longest chapter of my life. Seriously over 7,000 words.

**Author:** So Beat has was the kiss ?

**Beat:**...

**Author**: You okay?

**Beat:**...

**Author:** Anyway next chapter is when Lord Slug and the Frieza race characters come in. Special thanks to Rojoneo and OtakuFox43 there Dragon Ball Heroes fanfiction are so great it should be a manga/anime. Seriously. Read it. Like right now


	8. Enter Froze

I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball GT, or the Dragon ball heroes game only the fanfic.

* * *

"Man I can't believe Akina likes me." Beat thought "I mean what I did i do that made your kiss me anyway." "AAH! So Frustrating!" Beat said irritated

"What is?" Goku said coming in right behind Beat. Beat said "Ah. Goku it's nothing you need to worry about just some personal problems."

"Hmm. I see" Goku said "Hey I know what'll cheer you up let's go to another Planet." 'What?! Are you serious Goku?" Beat said

"Yeah we could go now if you want to. Who knows it could even help you think about your problems." Goku said" "Awesome! Let's go now" Beat said excitedly

"Alright then just try to keep" Goku said while flying away at a incredible fast pace "Haha. Alright then, you just watch" Beat said while chasing after him

_~Off on a distance Planet known as Veresia~_

_~Walking in the backing there are three figures off in the background all of them looking like Frieza or a member of his race~_

"Get off our planet your jerk." Toadman child said while throwing a rock at one of them.

"..." Frieza's race hero "Please leave my son alone he's just a child." Said the Adult Toadman worried

"Hmpf." Frieza's race hero _~walks away from the two along with the two other Frieza's race members~_ "Huh?" The Adult Toadman said

_~Back on Earth at Bulma's place~_

"Alright I'm all healed up and ready for Training" said Shiko

"Are you serious Shiko?" said Rin "it's only been two hours since we almost died"

"Sheesh you guys are so typical" said Note

"Almost but we didn't and besides if Goku and Beat wasn't with us we would have been dead" Shiko said

"Oh yeah has anyone seen Beat" Akina said worried

"I'll go look for them" Hikari said _~leaves the building~_

"I bet he already went to start training with Goku since our near death experience" Kiema said

"Not even Beat would do that Kiema come on" Note said

"... You know Beat better than I do and you think he's not training with Goku" said Shiko

"No he wouldn't be trainin..." Note was saying until she was interrupted when Hikari entered

"Goku and Beat are gone." Hikari said

"I stand corrected" Note said

"Well I think we should all be training" Akina said "We should get stronger just in case something as strong as Broly comes in again or worse."

"See someone's on my side" Shiko said

"Typical, alright let's go look for Vegeta" Rin said while leaving Bulma's house with Shiko

"Hey Kiema let's go look for Piccolo we'll train with him this time." Hikari said

"Alright" Kiema said _~The two leave the building~_

*sighs* "Seriously they all leave just like that" Note said "well we do some training. Hey Akina want to train with me for today?"

_~Akina doesn't respond~_ "Hey Akina. You still with me" Note said "Ah. Sorry Note I must have zoned out on you. What was the question again?" Akina said embarrased

"I was asking if you wanted to train with me for today if that's alright with you" Note said

"Ah alright that's fine" Akina said "Let's find a go place to train first"

*Ground rumbles*

"What was that" Akina said worried

"I don't know but let's go find out" Note said _~The two dash outside to see seeing Kiema, Shiko, Hikari, and Rin looking at the rocket ship Goku used to go to Namekian lifting off into outerspace~ _

"Who's in there?" Note said

"Goku in there with Beat they must be going to have private training somewhere." Rin said

"Man. it's annoying how they go off and have all the fun." said Shiko

"Well at least they won't get to any trouble anytime soon." said Note "Broly is dead and Goku watching over Beat and they can go both Super saiyan. I'm not worrying anytime soon"

"Yeah I guess your right" said Akina "Come on let's go back and look for a place to train"

"Actually here's a great idea" Kiema said "How about we all train together we can see who's stronger and besides there's an even number of people here."

"Hey that's.. actually not a bad idea." Shiko said

"And we can all do it in the Hyperbolic time chamber." Rin said excitedly

"Alright let's go" Note said

"Right!" Everyone else says _~they dash away heading to Kami lookout~_

_~On the rocketship~_

"Ah. This is so cool. I love it in this spaceship" Beat said

"Hey we're going to be landing on a planet soon want to look around?" Goku said

"Yeah, that would be great." Beat said

"Alright then here we go." Goku said

_~Landing on Planet Veresia~_

"Well here we are Planet Veresia" Goku said

"Cool" Beat said "hey Goku why did you pick this planet anyway?"

"Because I left like it." Goku said "Why do you ask"

"Ah. No reason." Beat said

_*SFX Explosion*_

"Goku what was that?" Beat said shocked

"I don't know but im dying to find out" Goku said

_~Off in a small village in Veresia~_

"This planet is mine for the taking. HAHAHAH!" said Lord Slug menacingly _~turns into a Great Namek and starts smashing, and stepping on buildings~_

"What?! Now way it's Lord Slug" Goku said

"Someone you know" Beat said

"Yeah he's I killed him a long time ago but looks like he's up to no good" Goku said as instantly powers up to super saiyan

"I'll go for Slug get the ones that get in your way" SSJ Goku said

"Right" Beat said

_~Goku uses instant transmission takes out three of Lord Slug's soldiers then goes after and attacks Lord Slug with a punch but is countered with a punch of his own (Slug)~_

_~Goku proceeds by kicking Slug in the side then is slapped around by Slug~_

"Hey ugly over here!" Beat said

"What how dare you call me that!" Medamatcha said angrily "Go to hell!" _~Medamatcha tries to punch Beat but he dodges and gets punched in the face by Beat~_

_~Wings attack the Adult Toadman and knocks him out with a punch he goes after the child and tries to kill him but his punch is stopped By the Frieza's race hero~_

"What?! Who are you!" Wings said

_~The FR (Frieza's race) Hero ignores him kicks Wings in the face takes out the two soldiers beside him then continues his vicious assault by kicking Wings in the gut~_

"Goku looks like we have some help." Beat said while smiling

"Yeah." SSJ Goku said _~Lord Slug appears still in his Great Namek form and uses Lazer eyes to try and Blast Goku and Beat but they dodge and blast his eye~**  
**_

_~The FR Hero dashes away charges up and uses death wave on Slug~_

"Thanks for the help but who are you?" Beat asked confused

He replies saying "I am Froze"

* * *

**Author:** Sweet I got a new chapter update in four day and it wasn't as long as the others

**Beat:** So mind telling me the plot.

**Author**: You find out the plot while reading.

**Beat:** Jerk.

* * *

Next Time on Dragon Ball Heroes: Froze kills Slug. Birth of Kabra


	9. Surprise TO THE MAX

Last Time on Dragon Ball Heroes

_~Wings attack the Adult Toadman and knocks him out with a punch he goes after the child and tries to kill him but his punch is stopped By the Frieza's race hero~_

_"What?! Who are you!" Wings said_

_~The FR (Frieza's race) Hero ignores him kicks Wings in the face takes out the two soldiers beside him then continues his vicious assault by kicking Wings in the gut~_

_"Goku looks like we have some help." Beat said while smiling_

_"Yeah." SSJ Goku said ~Lord Slug appears still in his Great Namek form and uses Lazer eyes to try to Blast Goku and Beat but they dodge and blast his eye~_

_~The FR Hero dashes away charges up and uses death wave on Slug~_

_"Thanks for the help but who are you?" Beat asked confused_

_He replies saying "I am Froze"_

* * *

I do Not own Vragon Ball, dragon Ball Z, dragon Ball Heroes, or dragon Ball GT only this fanfic

* * *

"So Froze are you here to help out?" Goku said

"I came because there was an annoying Namekian destroying buildings and his henchmen hurting innocents" Froze said irritated

~Lord Slugs stands up and opens his eyes~ "Why you! How dare you attack Lord Slug!" Slug shouted with pure rage

"Someone doesn't know when to quit" Froze said

"I'll Kill you" Lord slug shouted _~He tries to attack Froze but his arm is blasted by a Purple verison of Finger Blitz Barrage from an unknown Frieza race member in his 4th form~_

"What who was tha..."Lord slug was saying until he was blasted by Death Blaster from another Frieza race member in his 1st form

"Yo Chill, Glacier it took you long enough." Froze said

"Sorry but I was taking out of his minions." Chill said

"I.. was taking out weakling henchmen.." Glacier said

"Whoa! They're are two more of you cool." Beat said

~Lord Slug gets up~ "I won't be done in with something like that" Lord Slug says exhausted

"*sigh* This is tiresome let's finish him already." Froze said

"Alright if you insist." Chill said

"Fine by me it'll be fun." Glacier said

_~Froze flies in the air and started blasting Lord Slug with a barrage of death beams and Glacier and Chill come in __flying to the left and fight of Froze __blasting in two charged energy waves along with him turning it to a combined energy ball with Lord Slug inside~_

"HAHAHAHAHA! Looks like this place... is your grave!" Froze said menacingly while unleashing the energy ball blowing it up along with Lord Slug

~Large amount of wind trys to blow away Goku and Beat~

"What power! It's amazing isn't it?" Beat said

"Yeah they're really strong" Goku said

~Large amount of wind stops blowing and Froze, Glacier, and Chill fly to the ground and walk up to Goku and Beat~

"Thanks for the help. We owe you one." Goku said

"It was no big deal." Chill said

"Yeah. But what I can't seem to get is Goku didn't you kill Lord Slug a long time ago?" Beat said**  
**

"Actually now that you mentioned it. Yeah why?" Goku said

"Then who revived him" Beat thought "Ah. Nevermind it's no big deal" Beat said"

~Child toadman runs up to Froze~

"Thank you for saving us. And I'm sorry for throwing a rock at you" Child toadman said nervously

"It was no big deal kid don't worry about" Froze said

"Ah. Even so thank you sir" Child toadman said then ran off going to his father

"Aw. Look at that Froze is nice to kids" Glacier said

"Shut up!" Froze yelled then he calmed down and said "Here take this." ~giving Beat a wristwatch gadget~

"What's this" Beat said "It's a communicator device when ever you need help again just call us and we'll come to you as quick as possible."

"Wait a second" Goku said "How would you guys like to head back to earth with us?"

"Earth? why would we want to go to earth?" Froze said looking back with a stiff uncaring expression**  
**

"Well uhh.. nevermind sorry I asked" Goku said a bit embarrassed

"Well See ya." Glacier said while walking away with his brothers

"Yeah see ya." Beat said "It's about time we get going to right Goku?"

"Yeah." Goku said a bit zoned out walking back to the spaceship with Beat

~5 mins later blah blah back in spaceship back on Earth on Kami's Tower~

~Goku goes off and flies away and Beat notices that everyone's training on top of the tower~

"What are you guys doing" Beat asked confused "No scratch that why are you all training without me?"

"What do you mean didn't you go off with Goku to train privately with him" Note said appearing right in behind him

"Oh Note I didn't see you there. And no he just to me off for.. ~stops and thinks~ a little fun" Beat lied

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Akina shouted

"Not fair Beat! THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR! We spend our time here training while you go off having fun" Note yells

"Sorry. Sorry. I was just a bit stressed out so I wanted to have some fun" Beat said

~Akina steps~ "Hey guys wait a second 1st of all it's normal for someone to do something that Beat just did when stressed out and 2nd of all it was us who just thought he went to go train all of a sudden so we shouldn't be yelling at him" Akina said

"I guess your right lets just go back to training" Shiko said

"Or get some sleep i'm tried" Rin said

"Yeah" everyone else says ~they all start walking away Beat suddenly stops Akina~

"Uh.. Akina thanks for helping me out and.." Beat said "I like you too." _~Beat suddenly hugs Akina and pulls her into a deep kiss but without noticing that Note looked back and saw them~_

* * *

**Author:** Inertia you cannot make me more lazy than I already am. So Beat how was you day

**Beat**: Amazing. So Amazing. Best day of my Life

**Author:** Okay looks like Beat is in lovey- dovey mood so next time on Dragon Ball Heroes. Christmas Special, Time Travel, thn New Year Special.

**Author**: Oh yeah Beat did I mention Note saw you kissing Akina?**  
**

**Beat:** WHAT?!

**Author: **Guess not :p

**Author:** For the time skip from this chapter to chapter 10 go to this fanfiction link

s/8783754/1/Dragon-Ball-Heroes-Christmas-Special


	10. The Majin Heroes

_I do not own Dragon Ball. Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Heroes, or Dragon Ball Gt Only this fanfic_

* * *

_~Out at Capsule Corporation~_

"So Trunks you said we would be heading into your timeline today right but why didn't you ask anyone else?" Beat asked "Yeah that's what I asked of you but I don't want to make this a big deal so I didn't ask anyone else." Trunks said "Ah I guess that makes sense." Beat said "So whats the problem at your timeline?"

"There's this powerful being named Majin Buu destroying the place and I can't beat him by myself but I don't want to worry everyone so I'm only asking this from you alright." Trunks said "Majin Buu awesome!" Beat said in excitement "No Beat this thing can destroy my timeline it's not awesome." Trunks said infuriated Beat apologized saying"Sorry about."

"Just get in the pod Beat." Trunks said while opening up his time machine "Alright, Alright already no need to be so angry." Beat said _~As soon as Beat got in and strapped himself tightly Trunks started up the Time Machine and ended up teleporting into Trunks future~_

"We have arrived at the following Destination" said the computer console _~Trunks and Beat immediately got out~_

"So where's is this Majin Buu fella we're suppose to be fighting?" asked Beat _~the moment Beat said that there was a huge explosion in the town~_

"Let's go." Trunk said "Right!"Beat said in response _~They flew to the city in an instant in about 8 mins they reached they city and saw Majin Buu terrorizing the town also a with a dragon ball in his hand. They landed inside the city, Majin Buu had just turned civilians into candy and was about to swallow them until Beat kicked him in the gut stopping him  
_

"Hey Majin Buu, stop all of this now before we hurt you." Beat said while Trunks picked up the candy citizens and he caught the Dragon Ball

"Don't worry we'll have you back to normal real soon." Trunks said as he laided them down on the ground "OHG! ME MAD!" Shouted Majin Buu until suddenly 3 blobs came out of Majin Buu

All three of the blobs that came out took humanoid forms. Two of them looked very similar to Majin Buu but shorter, one wore yellow pants, yellow gloves, red boots, a red armor for protection, a dark mantle, a dark green belt with a jewel on it, and a golden crown. While the other wore a blue crown, black shoulder and arm guards, Blue armor, and white belt. Later the blue crown is replace with a type of hat you see the pope wear. Blue robe with yellow outlining, and a white cape.

The last blob was skinny than the other two and it had orange eyes and the iris around it was black. He wore a black crown, black arm and shoulder guards, and yellow pants.

Then the one with red boots finally spoke out to Majin Buu "No more mad stuff." Me and trunks were completely in shock that there were 3 other Majins helping us. Then the three turned to us and the one with red boot said "I'm Kabra and these two are Zone, and Ras."**  
**

Then Majin Buu broke out in rage "You no tell Buu what to do." and dashed at the five he instantly shot out a Ki blast but Majin Buu dodged and kick Trunks down to the ground. In amdist the fray Beat and Kabra were trying to catch the Dragon Ball and when they did Majin Buu sat on them. Then Trunks got up

"Beat are you alright?" Trunks asked. "Yeah I'm alright." Beat replied then Majin Buu ate the candy citizens he transformed, Trunks... then broke out in pure rage

"AAAAAAARRRRHHHHHH!" Trunks shouted as he powered up. Then Ras and Zone went after Majin Buu, Ras punched Majin Buu in the back while Zone blasted Majin Buu with a Mouth blast to their own surprise he wasn't injured at all

"You can't hurt Buu like that." He said. Then Kabra head butted him to the side and when Majin Buu turned around he was very angry Kabra stopped in fear. Then a Super Saiyan 3 appeared in front of Majin Buu and to Buu's disposal he was surprised Then Trunks pulled out his sword can used a slash that brought Majin Buu up into the air when Majin Buu recovered he saw Beat and Kabra behind him charging a Ki blast while, Zone and Ras were preparing a Vaporize move from his left and right, and finally Trunks preparing his Heat Dome attack.

"Take this!" They all yelled the attack was so powerful that Majin Buu was completely Vaporized and couldn't recover at all. The Majin heroes and Beat flew back down to the ground.  
"Hey Guys thanks for the help really." Beat said. "Yeah we couldn't have done it without you guys." Trunks said.

"It was no problem." Kabra said "So where are you guys going?"

"Ah we're heading back home to my Timeline." Beat said "I have friends their waiting for me."

"Ah then to compensate for us helping you is it alright it we go to?' Zone asked

"That's fine with me but my friends might be a little surprised.. Ah who comes on." Beat said

_~Back in Beat's Timeline with his Friends at Capsule Corporation~_

Everyone was just staring at the Majin's until Shiko broke out saying "What the Fudge Biscuits."

"You went out on an adventure without us you jerk." Note said then hit Beat in the head.

"It's not my fault blame Trunks." Beat said then Trunks continued with saying "I have no idea what he's talking about."

Then Akina walked up the Majin heroes with a happy face and said "Hello nice to meet you my name's Akina what's your?" she asked holding her hand out.

"Ah!" Kabra said in glee "My name's Kabra these are my brothers Ras and Zone."

"Meh." Ras said he hadn't seem to warm up to anyone yet

"Greetings." Zone said then right after everyone else just went and decided to greet the Majins themselves

"Looks like things are gonna start looking up." Beat thought

* * *

**Author:** Finally Legendary Chapter 10 completed

**Beat:** Why is it Legendary?

**Author:** Because i said so no stfu

**Beat:** Mean...

**Author:** Ah school resumes tomorrow i'm bored so everyone their may not be another release for awhile


	11. Strongest Majin vs A kid with Willpower

Short Summary of the Last Chapter. Trunks went Super Saiyan 3, The Majin Heroes Kabra, Ras, and Zone were born and everyone of the Saiyan Heroes and Heroines got to meet them. But Beat has yet to tell anyone about the Freiza's race Heroes yet.

* * *

I do own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball z, Dragon Ball Gt, or Dragon Ball Heroes.

* * *

_~At the Capsule Corporation~_

"Wow!" Goku said in amazing "Who are these guys I've never seen anything like them, are they aliens?"

"No, we're Majins." Kabra said to Goku "And out of me and my brothers Ras is the strongest, and has the most stamina, and Zone is the smartest."

"Then what are you?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know it doesn't really matter to me?" Kabra said happily.

"He's the calm one on my bet." said Rin.

"Nah there's no way he's the calm on and he's a bit similar to Beat so I'm saying he's the one daring one." Keima said.

"Whoa wait So Ras is the strongest?" Asked Beat "Alright Ras let's have a match."

"I no fight trash." Ras said instantly.

"T-Trash!" Beat said after that he was all gloomy_ ~Beat goes to a corner moping on the ground~_ "I'm trash but I think I'm pretty strong to... I almost got killed by Broly but i fought." He said to himself.

_~Zone walks over and starts talking to Ras~_

"Ah Ha I got it since Kabra is like Beat in a way then He's the Brave one." Shiko said.

"Yeah that fits in perfectl." Note said.

"So what do you think about your title." Akina asked Kabra.

"The Brave one I love it." Kabra said gleefully.

_~Zone finishes talking to Ras then walks over to Beat with Ras~_

"Beat I just convinced Ras to have a match with you." Zone said

"Really?! Thank you so much." Beat said

"You better make this fun trash." Ras said

"Why are you so mean?" Beat said depressed. "Anyone I know just where to go come on everyone."

_~Out at a wasted canyon the place where Vegeta and Goku fought long ago~_

"Wow this place huh?" Goku said "This place bring backs a lot of memories."

"Indeed in fact its the same place where I almost crushed you Kakarot." Vegeta said

"Yeah that memory I didn't like so much." Goku said

IIII

"You ready to begin Ras." Beat said

"I'm always ready for a fight It just that I want to have exciting fights and not ones with Trash." Ras said

"Heh. Alright then if I Beat you then you got to stop calling me trash." Beat said

"Alright then Challenged accepted." Ras said

"Alright then let's so" Beat said

As soon as they started Beat decide to go for a long-range distance and blast energy volleys at him.

"If he's the strongest out of the group then I should go for a long-range attacks and avoid close-combat."Beat thought to himself.

Ras was just dodging all the energy volleys then he saw a spot in the energy volleys where go he could just go straight through. Ras charged up for a quick second and dashed avoiding the energy volleys coming at him and punched Beat straight in the face knocking him through mountains.

"So this is the strongest Majin out of them huh." Beat thought to himself while he was recovering.

The moment he recovering Beat charged up and dashed straight at Ras

IIII

"What the hell is he doing?" Note yelled in anger "That's a horrible idea charging straight at Ras."

"Relax Note I'm pretty sure Beat has a plan." Akina said with a smile

"Hmph! If you say so..." Note said "Why do you get to be Beat' boyfriend why you..." She thought in her head

IIII

"Take this! Charge Impact!" Beat shouted. He gave Ras a uppercut with the fist first connecting with his chin then a elbow to the stomach and blasted his face with a Ki Blast knocking him into a mountain.

"Alright that did it." Beat thought.

IIIII

"Whoa... that was indescribable." Shiko said in amazement "Yeah never thought that Beat would ever be able to pull off something like that." Rin said agreeing

"Hey guys don't forget he helped my beat Broly so of course he can pull off something like that." Goku said.

"Yeah and He also took the beating fighting Broly too.. along with you of course Goku." Note said saddened.

III

"Ras! Get up I'll show you what an exciting fight is like!" Beat shouted.

Ras got up from the mountain he crashed into and instantly dashed after Beat hitting him with a Headbutt knocking him a few feet away.

"Crap wh the hell... why is he so strong." Beat thought as Ras was punching him in the gut and in the face repeatedly.

Beat grabbed him by the arm before he could throw his next punch and copied and used Goku's trademark grapple Dragon Throw.

III

"Alright Beat great job keep it up." Goku shouted excitedingly.

"Beat kick his ass come on." Shiko shouted.

"Don't you think those guys get excited about fights way to easily." Note whispered.

"Yeah well they're idiots." Rin said.

IIII

The fight that Ras and Beat were having meet it's breaking point. Both Majin and Saiyan were completely exhausted and could barely stand but then Beat decided to end it as he prepared one his strongest moves.

"Ka-me..." Beat said while charging up his move.

"Huh. Ah- Hahaha." Ras said then he instantly copied Beat "Ka-me..."

III

"What the hell how is Ras copying Beat." Shiko said all enraged.

"Ras has a special ability to copy someone while they're performing a move or after he's seen it." Zone said.

"That's why Ras is the strongest and the most amazing out of all of us three." Kabra said.

"Yeah well Ras is good but Beat is better there's no way he'll lose. Note said.

"I hope you're right." Akina thought.

III

"Amazing I couldn't think he could copy my move out of the blue like that, but still there's no way I'm going to lose Now!." Beat said "Kaio-ken times 2" He shouted as he blast has a red aura surrounding him.

"What?! Impossible!" Ras shouted as he as blasted away into a mountain.

"heuh-Heuh." Beat panted as he walked over to Ras.

"Grr...Grah What do you want?" Ras said to weak to get up.

"Thanks for... the fight.. I hope we can... do this again... real soon." Beat said as he passed out next to him.

"Heh.. Idiot don't big when you're to weak for it." Ras said as he to passed out.

IIII

"Looks like Beat won this one." Shiko said.

"Amazing.. Amazing Ras lost!." Kabra said

"Alright I knew he would win!" Note said excitingly

"Alright let's go get them and head home." Akina said "I'm glad you won Beat." she thought.

"Yeah." everyone agreed.

* * *

**Author:** I'm so lazy ~tape up Beat's mouth~ I want no bull-crap from you today. Anyway I'll upload the other chapter when i'm not losing to my inertia.


End file.
